An Invasion is Brewing (Supported Invasion?)
by IsraBrine
Summary: The new Tallest has just unbanished Zim and had him properly assigned to Earth. How will Dib react to Zim's new stronger capabilities? *Title not finalized
1. chapter 1

**So hey guys, along with my Titanfall Fiction, I've developed this new Invader Zim Fanfiction Pilot. Invader Zim is one of my Favourite TV Shows ever, and I wanted to try my hand at the IZ Fanfiction community. IZ Fanfictions inspired me to write and I love it to DOOM. Anyways, I've got lots of ideas for this story and I hope you all enjoy this Story.**

"It had been five years since Invader Zim had been sent to earth, but it was no secret to any Irken, that the Tallest had passed from overeating on snacks. Oh, how the Tallest loved their snacks. Either way, most of Irk could agree that we needed new management, even with the huge success of Operation Impending Doom II, most Irkens were left either eating their lives away, or training to become part of the Irken Elite. Now, this is Tallest Storm's fifteenth audio log since I have become Tallest, and I want to thank all the mighty Irkens listening out there, and I once again invite you all to Conventia today, for my biggest announcement." Once ending the recording, the Tallest quickly leaned back in his chair, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"My Tallest! I require your assistance!" A loud voice called from the door, startling the Tallest and knocking him from his seat.

"Who dares to bother me at my time of-" He looked down and the very short Irken before him. "This simply isn't possible. It's you!" he said to the small Irken, quickly pulling him inside the throne room. "It's you!" The Tallest said again. " _Invader Zim_! I thought you were banished to earth by Red and Purple!

"No My- Wait you aren't The Tallest! Who are you and why are you in the Tallest's Quarters!?"

The Tallest shook his head at the small Invader. "Apparently, news doesn't reach those in banishment. Service Drone Skoodge!" The Tallest called, as a slightly-larger-than-Zim Irken quickly appear at the Tallest's side.

"Yes, My Tallest? What is-" he cut himself off upon seeing Zim. " _Zim_!? What are you doing here?"

Tallest Storm cut Zim off before he could even make a noise. "Service Drone Skoodge. Record this for me. Gah, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, but he's an asset. Insane, but still an asset." The Tallest added to himself. "Zim. You may not have heard, but Tallests Red and Purple have passed due to a snack incident."

Zim instantly looked worried. "The Tallest? Dead? Well who do I report to now?"

The Tallest facepalmed harder than he had ever done in his life. "No wonder they hated you."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, to succeed the Former Tallests, The Control Brains have picked Me as their successor, Tallest Storm."

"'Tallest Storm'? That sounds so _stupid_!" Zim exclaimed, causing Skoodge to cringe, believing that the new Tallest would throw him out the airlock.

"Now, now, Zim. It's time to calm down." he motioned to Skoodge. "Service Drone Skoodge, this is where you start recording." The tallest quickly cleared his throat. "Invader Zim. As you may or may not be aware, you were banished to Planet Earth by Tallests Red and Purple for crimes against the people of Irk."

"I was? Said who?" Zim exclaimed, suddenly interested.

"You were banished for killing the two former Tallests, Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork, and-"

"I did?" Zim interrupted, before staring back at the Tallest once again.

"And, you were sent to Foodcourtia, to work as a Fry Cook."

"That I was."

"And now, Zim. I, Tallest Storm, hereby un-banish you from your Exile, and properly assign you to Planet Earth, where you will take over the human race!" The Tallest exclaimed, causing every Irken in the room, Zim included, to gasp in shock.

"My Tallest, you're un-banishing Zim?" Skoodge exclaimed.

"Yes, Service Drone. Yes I am. Go, Zim! Take the new Cruiser we've supplied you with, it's the newest model." When Zim didn't move, clearly in shock, The Tallest picked up the smaller Irken and carried him over to the new vehicle himself, setting him down in a seat in the back, quickly pulling on his left antennae to wake him up.

"M-my Tallest, t-thank you so much!" Zim exclaimed, now conscious, but still very clearly in shock, and hugged the much taller Irken.

"You are very welcome, Zim. Red and Purple may not have seen your potential, but I do. Prepare yourself. If I may, I'd like to come to earth in six months time to see how things are coming along." The Tallest leaned down next to Zim quietly speaking to him. "Little known fact, Zim. I was on Earth long before you."

These words put Zim into another stupor, as the Tallest quickly walked away laughing.

"Goodbye, Zim! See you in six months!" The Tallest called, the door shutting behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Upgrades

**Hello everyone, here's another chapter of this Story, still haven't decided on the proper title yet, but I am taking suggestions. Invader Johnny and Zim'sMostLoyalServant, I thank you both very much for your reviews, and I was actually hoping that you would find this story, Invader Johnny, so it's like a dream come true that you were the first review. I understand that the whole 'new Tallest' thing is a bit of a stretch, but I just wanted to incorporate my OC in this story somehow, and the idea of Red and Purple dying from snack overeating, was too perfect to give up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story much much as I enjoy writing it, so enjoy this story everybody! :D**

* * *

"GIR!" Zim yelled, lounging back in the Pilot chair, sipping on a can of Irken Soda. "Get over here!"

"Yes, mastah?" Gir asked innocently, cyan eyes staring at the Irken Invader.

"Run diagnostics on the speed of this Ship." Zim instructed, chucking the now empty can across the room and pulled out another soda from a small fridge below him.

Gir's eyes flashed red as he saluted. "Understood, Master. The current speed of the Ship is..." he trailed off as his eyes turned back to cyan. "Uhh, it's um, uh..."

Zim facepalmed and turned to the console beside him. "Computer! Please tell me you're at least somewhat operational so that I don't have to rely on Gir for information!"

"Sir, I've been operational some we left. I've told you this." the Computer droned out.

"What? No you didn't!" Zim exclaimed.

The Computer opened up a video feed of fifteen minutes before. "Computer! Get me some Soda! The Almighty Zim is thirsty!"

"Yes sir," the Computer droned out. "It's in the mini-fridge being you, sir. Now, if you need any diagnostics, from which my specific purpose is that, then I am fully oper-"

"The Almighty Zim no longer has need for your input, Computer! Go away." Zim exclaimed, before the recording stopped.

"Oh, stop it Computer. You weren't made to criticize me! Just tell me how long until we get back to Earth!" Zim yelled out, pulling down on his antennae.

"Fine. We will arrive at Planet Earth," the Computer paused, causing Zim to frown. "Now."

The ship abruptly stopped, sending Zim screaming across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud. He stood up, glaring out the windshield at his house, until a certain big-headed human caught his eye.

Dib's jaw was slackened, pointing up at the ship wide-eyed, almost like he did at Zim's first day at Skool.

Zim smiled evilly at his enemy and parked the ship behind the house, which quickly pulled it down under the ground into his base. Zim quickly matched back up into his living room where Dib was knocking on the door faster than should be possible for a human. Zim opened the door, unable to be anything but happy as he continued to smile evilly at Dib.

"Zim! What the hell was that? Some kind of new, alien ship?" Dib yelled out, scratching his head in confusion for the Irken didn't have his disguise on.

"I have no idea what you speak of, Dib-monkey." Zim replied, slamming the door in his face. when he turned around, he screamed when he saw Gaz sitting on the couch, playing the new Vampire Piggy Slayer on the Game Slave 3.

"Shut up, Zim. Your voice is giving me a migraine." Gaz said, not looking away from her game.

"How dare you, 'Shut up, Zim,' The Almighty Zim!? Bow to me, little Gaz, bow to me!" he said maniacally, until Gaz stood up, closing her game, and starting right at Zim.

"You killed me, Zim. The little Piggy Slayer just wanted to slay some piggies! You will be sent to a nightmare really from which there is no wa-"

"Gaz, are you in there!?" Dib practically screamed from outside, cutting her off. "What are you doing in Zim's base? He's an alien and he's gonna dissect your body and-" he was cut-off by Gaz punching him in the stomach.

"For once, your voice is worse than his," Gaz motioned to Zim, who was standing in the doorway, snickering at his mortal enemy's pain. "Let's go get some pizza, Dib." Gaz said quietly, dragging Dib across the ground.

Dib tried to jerk away from Gaz, to no avail. "Gaz, get off me, I can walk just fine on my own, thank you _very_ much." Gaz took a step back to allow him to get up. Brushing himself off, he turned to Zim, expecting some kind of speech from the egotistical Alien, but Zim was nowhere to be found. "Gaz, did you see him leave?" Dib asked, turning around to see his sister just turn the corner. "Gaz, wait up!" he yelled, sprinting to catch up with her.

"Master, are you gonna-" Gir began before Zim silenced him with a wave of his arm.

"Computer!" Zim yelled, not looking away from the console.

"Yes?" The computer asked, somewhat normally for once.

Zim slumped over the chair in relief. "Phew, the voice modulator and Irken Computer Anti-Retaliation chip worked! I am Zim, victory for me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" After finally calming down from his five straight minutes of laughing maniacally, he spoke up once again. "Computer, run a diagnosis on the structure of the house, and remedy the house's shape and physical structure to better fit the Human's style of housing."

"Yes, sir!" The computer instantaneously replied.

"Also, let the Human Education System know that I will be dropping out. I need to focus on retrofitting the base to higher Irken Standards."

"Understood, sir. I will inform the humans of your departure from Skool." the Computer said quickly.

"I should have done this a long time ago." Zim said, laughing a more evil and sinister laugh.

* * *

"My Tallest, do you really believe he can be trusted?" a Irken Military Advisor asked Tallest Storm.

"Yes, I do, Captain Latimorsal. Why else would I unbanish him? Earth changes you, Captain. It's not a planet to underestimate. Come closer, Captain." the Tallest motioned to the Captain.

"Yes, my Tallest?" The Tallest grabbed a bottle of unknown, clear, liquid. "My Tallest, what is that?" he Captain asked while the Tallest was unscrewing the cap.

"It's called water. It's a very admirable substance on Earth. I apologise for this, Captain. But your actions cannot go unpunished." He told the Captain. Before the Captain could protest, The Tallest quickly soaked the entire bottle all over the smaller Irken.

"Oh dear Irk! What is this!? Why does it hurt so much!?" The smaller Irken screamed out, his skin obviously burning from the reaction of the water.

"It's extremely volatile to us Irkens." the tallest explained, smirking. "Medical Drone, take him to the Medbay." he instructed, as the drone took the screaming Irken away. "This water shall be there most dangerous weapon in Irken history!" The Tallest laughed, a very hearty, vile laugh that caused all the other Irkens in the room to shrink down in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Zim looked around his new base with glee. Where the old, green house used to be was a new house, perfectly flush with the two houses next to it. It was almost as if the old house never existed. No wierd-looking garden gnomes, no 'I heart earth' flags and no strange pink flamingo statues.

"Zim? Where'd your base go?" Dib asked from behind, genuinely confused.

"Dib-monkey. Zim shall give you once chance to leave now before things get out of hand." Zim said sinisterly, not turning around.

Dib face contorted into anger at Zim's statement. "I don't think so, Zim. You've been planning something. I don't know what, but-"

"Dib. Leave now." Zim sounded more vile than Dib had ever heard.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me, Zim." Dib let out a gasp when Zim was suddenly upon him, with a strange-looking gun aimed against his chest.

"Last chance, Human. Leave." Zim hissed, roughly shoving Dib into the ground, before walking back into his house.

"Geez, Zim. Ever since you dropped out of school, you've become more and more terrifying. I don't know what you're planning, but for once I am very worried." Dib said to himself, brushing himself off before walking home.

* * *

"Computer!" Zim yelled, as he pressed the lab button in the elevator. "Call Tallest Storm. I need to discuss Irken Military Shipments."

"Understood. Requesting transmission to the Massive." The Computer replied.

"Ah, Invader Zim. I was wondering when I'd receive a call from you." The Tallest stated as his image came up on the giant monitor.

"Greetings, my Tallest. I just wanted to quickly discuss about some possible shipments to Earth." Zim stated, saluting.

"Ah, of course we can do that. What do you need?" The Tallest asked, waving a service drone over to copy down Zim's answer.

"First, my Tallest, I require a few more shipments of Standard Irken Military rations, for my food supply is running low."

"Done." The Tallest said simply.

"Second, I would like to request some extra ship parts, so that I could make a few modifications to my Cruiser."

"Alright. We'll send you top-of-the-line materials." The Tallest replied, smiling.

"Thank you, my Tallest. One more thing, however."

"What is it that you require?"

"I may need some Irken scientists and guards, if possible. My new base is massive, and I don't think my security is enough to cover the whole base." Zim said, motioning around the giant Laboratory.

"I can supply you with five Elite Scientists and twenty-five of the Irken Elite. Will that be enough?" The Tallest asked, looking at a data pad.

"More than enough, my Tallest. I am honoured to have your support." Zim said, bowing.

"Of course, Invader Zim. Everything you asked for shall be there in four hours, via teleporter."

"Thank you, my Tallest. That's all for now, Invader Zim, signing off." Once the transmission cut out, yelled put his arms out in a victory stance. "Aha! Zim is a genius! I am the best!" Zim yelled out, laughing away.

* * *

"Gaz! I need your help!" Dib said, knocking on his sister's door. When it opened, he instinctively moved back, expecting his sister to attack him.

"Gimme twenty-five bucks." Was Gaz's simple answer.

"Fine," he said, handing her twenty-five dollars. "I need your help to break into Zim's base."

"What? Dib, that's suicide!" Gaz yelled, to Dib's surprise. She almost sounded like she genuinely cared for once. "Have you seen what that thing looks like from the outside? Imagine what's on the inside!"

"That's exactly why I want to infiltrate his base. I need to find out what he's planning. Let's go." Dib said, running out the front door before his sister could protest.

"I should've asked for fifty." Gaz grumbled as she followed her brother out.

"Warning, proximity alert." The computer said, startling Zim and the five scientists.

"Eh? Gir!" Zim yelled as the robot quickly ran over, holding a stuffed Pig.

"I smell cupcakes!" Gir screeched, shoving the Pig into his head.

"Gir, go handle the intruders. I still need to finish fixing the ship after your little, _incident_." Zim said, shivering at the memory.

Gir's eye quickly turned blood red as he saluted. "Yes, my master!" he said as he took off.

"At least that chip keeps him focused on one command, instead of making him go insane." Zim said, wiping his forehead before returning to his work.

* * *

"Wow," Gaz said, looking around the room they had broken into. "He's really improved this place."

"I know, It's hard to believe the little moron could've actually done this." Dib replied, hacking into another door keypad. when the door opened, he motioned for Gaz to follow.

"It makes me wonder if he'd actually be able to take over our planet for once." Gaz said mindlessly.

"That's why I have to stop him before something-" Dib was interrupted by something flying at him, hitting him square in the chest, and knocking him back ten feet.

Gaz broke out into a fit of laughter, but froze up when she saw glowing red eyes staring at her. suddenly, the eyes disappeared, and Gaz's hands were suddenly cuffed, and she was thrown into a cage with Dib, who was cuffed but unconscious.

Suddenly, Zim's voice rang out from speakers on the ceiling. "Gir, bring me the intruders. I need to see face-to-face who managed to get past my defenses."

* * *

The cage was roughly thrown into the room, sliding in front of Zim. "Really? I told you to stay away Dib-monkey. You never listen." He frowned when he didn't receive and answer. "You dare defy the Almighty-! Oh. He's unconscious. But you're not."

Gaz shrunk back as Zim just stared at her. For once, he had actually looked threatening.

"Tell Zim, why did you come along with your sibling, dear Gaz? Did he blackmail with a game again?" when Gaz didn't answer either, he slammed his hands against the cage, startling Dib awake. "Tell Zim! Tell me!"

"Zim, stay away from mah sister." Dib said groggily, before realizing his situation. "Gaz? Why are we cuffed? Why are we in a cage!?"

"Because of your stupid idea to infiltrate Zim's base! When we get out of here, I'm going to kill you myself."

"Little Gaz, you could always leave him here for experimenting and I'll let you go unscathed." Zim said, smirking.

"As great as an offer that is, I'll have to decline." Gaz replied, spitting in the Alien's face, causing a little burn mark to appear on his forehead.

"Gah! Guards! Take them to the holding cells. Vaporize their mobile devices and keep them in separate cells. They shall be good leverage when I blackmail that father of theirs. Also, Dib. Since there's no way of you getting out of this one, I'll tell you my plan, because you're a main part of it." Zim said, spitting back on the two of them. "I'm going to use you two as leverage to take over your father's business. by combining you human's technology with Irken Tech, I'll be able to construct an advanced Megadoomer to finally conquer this pitiful piece of dirt."

"But dad doesn't really care about-" Dib started.

"Silence! Guards, take him away. His voice is pissing me off." Zim yelled.

"No! Wai-" Was all Dib could say before the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I never expected to actually do an IZ Fanfic, but it's so much fun to write in this community. Such a wonderful place. I won't bore you with this A/N, so enjoy this chapter. (I might go back**

* * *

"So how goes the Super Toast, Membrane?" Zim asked from the shadows.

The Professor looked around frantically, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Your voice sounds familiar."

Zim stepped out into the light, disguise in place. "Hmm, interesting. From your Television performances, you're usually so bold and poise. You actually looked scared for a moment."

"Ah, Dib's little alien friend. How goes your rivalry?" The Professor replied instantaneously regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are- Wait! You called me an alien! I'm not an alien!" Zim yelled loudly, pointing his finger to the professor's thigh.

"It's obvious, really. Although I'm not as hell-bent on destroying and dissecting Aliens. Alien technology could help the advancement of science!" The Professor said, pointing a finger in the air.

"Yeah, uh, I just need to take over your building and lands and now all of the scientists here work for me." Zim said calmly.

"Oh please, you may be an Alien, but I will not give you my laboratory. This is my life! I've dedicated my life to the advancement of science!"

"Oh, I wasn't asking permission." Zim ripped off his disguise. "I was ordering. You are to hand over your Laboratory and all the workers in it to my eternal service."

"Pfft. You're hardly threatening, young child. You're only about three feet tall! What could you possibly..." The Professor treailed off as he look at the small Irken now about a foot above him, raised up by his PAK legs.

"And if I don't?" The Professor asked, obviously shaking. With rage or fear, Zim couldn't tell.

"Then your children die." When the Professor flinched, Zim knew he had him under his mercy. "I've had them in captivity for three weeks now. Either you gather your workers and give them the good news, or your children die on public Television." Zim explained, smiling insanely.

"You sick bastard." The Professor said, realizing his situation. He turned to the pager on his shoulder. "Simmons, cancel all my meetings and gather all the scientists to the meeting hall. I have a very important announcement to make." He turned back to Zim, who was laughing away the entire time. "There, it's done. Could I get my children back, please?"

Zim abruptly stopped laughing to stare vilely at Professor Membrane. "Did I once say that you'd receive your offspring? Cause I sure as hell don't remember saying anything of the sort."

Membrane breathed a sigh of defeat and stood up straight once again, accepting his current situation. "Very well, Sir. My Scientists and I shall continue our work for your benefit. I'll go give the boys the good news." Membrane said, promptly turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

The announcement hall was filled with Irkens and Humans about five months after Zim visited Membrane Laboratories.

"Alright, everyone! Great work, we have now annexed Membrane Laboratories to our network here on this PITIFUL Planet!" Zim exclaimed, causing all the Irkens in the room to scream out in cheer, with the human scientists shrinking back. Professor Membrane was standing next to Zim, still with his signature Goggles and White Lab Coat.

"Gaz! Look!" Dib said, shaking his sister awake.

"What the hell do you want, Dib?" Gaz groaned, slapping her brother on the right cheek. "I'm trying to enjoy my eternal captivity by sleeping."

"Gaz, it's Dad!"

"What!? Where?" Gaz leaped up, pressing her face against the bars of their cage.

"On the stage, next to Zim!"

"Dad! Why the hell is he with Zim?"

"I don't know, but maybe I'd be able to hear if you didn't keep yelling in my ear." Dib said, turning back to the stage.

"That's right, everyone!" Membrane exclaimed, almost too cheerfully. "We are now an asset to the Irken Empire! For me, I now consider this a good thing, because we now have technology we would have even dream't of in the next one hundred years!" Membrane explained, obviously excited. Upon Membrane stating this, the whole chamber broke out in cheer and applause, Irkens and Humans alike.

"Dad joined Zim!? Dib cried out, causing the chamber to move into an awkward silence.

"Son," Membrane said, motioning to the guards to move the cage closer. "Daughter."

"Dib and Gazlene Membrane. Imprisoned by Invader Zim and signed off by the Almighty Tallest. Charged with prevention of invasion and crimes against the Empire. Invader Zim has requested to keep the two under his own watch."

"Prevention of invasion and Crimes against the Empire, what does that mean, Sir?" Membrane asked, turning to Zim.

"Membrane, you should know by now how much your Son has attempted to rid this planet of me, right?" Zim replied, revealing himself to the two in the cage.

"Wow, Zim. You sure have grown over the last six months." Dib stated, sitting down.

Zim's height had reached around 5'11", making him only seven inches behind Tallest Storm. There's a reason why he now had increased authority over the Irkens in the room.

"Oh, yes, Dib. Yes I have, filthy human." He turned back to the crowd. "This room is to be cleared as soon as possible. The Tallest is arriving at noon tomorrow. I want all of you 'spiffy' and clean. Membrane, you may continue your research now. Guards, take the prisoners back to their cell."

"Gaz, the Tallest are coming here! Do you know what this means?" Dib whispered to his sister who was staring back at her father with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Dib, right now, I want to focus on Dad." Gaz growled, not turning away as her father disappeared from sight with Zim.

"Gaz, the Tallest are Zim's leaders. Maybe if we take him hostage we could-"

"Dib, stop! Zim's won already, and the world isn't ready! Zim'll capture the world in a week!" Gaz suddenly exploded when they were back in their cell.

"Wait, what? What do you mean in a week?"

"Zim will begin the invasion when the Tallest arrives. He wants them to see the domination of humanity. Dib, give it up already! He's won, and as long as Dad's alive and GameSlaves will still be produced, I am happy. I'm going to bed, and accepting my inevitable doom. You should too."

Before Dib could open his mouth, a loud, screechy voice cut in, causing them both to jump out of their skins. "I'm gonna sing the Doom song now! Doom doom de doom doom de doom de doom, do do de doom do do do doom!"

* * *

"What would you like me to do when the Tallest arrives, Sir?" Membrane asked Zim as they watched the Irken training hall.

"Two shots of Vodka for us. I'd like the Tallest to taste one of my favourite Human drinks while we plan the invasion." Zim replied.

"I'll mix it with some Irken soda, since usually Vodka is terrible on it's own." Membrane replied, giving Zim a thumbs up.

"That sounds wonderful, Membrane. Now, why don't you pay your children a visit? If feels like they may be quite upset with their predicament. Maybe you can put some sense into those small minds of theirs." Zim suggested darkly. "Maybe bring them the new version of Super Toast."

"Sir, I don't think-"

"You dare defy me? The Almighty Zim?" Zim said, extending his PAK legs to tower over Membrane.

"No, sir." Membrane stated submissively, whilst Zim promptly retracted his PAK legs.

"Then go. Give them the Experimental Toast. If they refuse, have a drone force-feed them." Zim laughed maniacally, as Membrane walked away with the box that read: 'Experimental Super Toast: Keep away from mouth.'

"I'm so sorry, children." Membrane whispered to himself as he walked into the holding cells.

* * *

 **So there's a chapter. Sorry if Membrane seems a bit OOC in this, I wanted to make Membrane a servant to Zim early on so he could gain trust with the Tallest so that he knows he could actually do something. Also, there's a bit of a jumpcut of six months there, makes it a bit easier to get the Tallest to earth. I plan for some fun interaction between Storm and Gir, so look out for that in the next chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so please, tell me what I can improve on! I'd love to hear it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**yee AN STUFFSa YEEE**

* * *

"Doom de de do doom doom doom doom. The _early_ end!" Gir screamed out before quickly running out of the room screaming.

"Thank god that's finally over!" Gaz yelled out, finally closing her eyes to go to sleep.

"Not yet, Gaz! Not until I talk to you two!" Membrane boomed from the darkness.

"Dad!? Gah!" The light quickly flashed on, blinding both Gaz and Dib, who were then picked up by Membrane.

"Gaz, Dib. I'm so sorry for not being there for you. But now I am eternally pledged to Invader Zim's service, and it's all my fault. I should've listened to you, son."

"Dad, it's alright. I'm just glad you're alive." Dib replied, hugging his father. Gaz on the other hand, quite literally, as she was sitting in Membrane's left hand, was very skeptical about her father.

"Dad, I don't like that look you've got. What are you really doing in here?" Gaz said, jumping out of his hands.

"I knew you were smart, Gaz. I'm sorry, children, but I've been instructed to run some tests on the new Super Toast." He replied, setting down the hazardous materials box in front of them.

"Dad, no. Please no!" Dib suddenly yelled once he opened the box. The Experimental Toast was _living_ , and shambling around the bottom of the box. 'You're not gonna make us eat _that_ , are you?"

Membrane kept his mouth shut and silently nodded, quickly standing up and leaving the room, only to reappear in a observation chamber in the wall above them. "I am sincerely sorry for this, my children. Super Toast, arise."

The Toast quickly leapt out of the box, landing directly in front of Dib, somehow snarling. "Gah! Dad! Help me!" Dib cried out whilst backing up from the advancing Toast. "Dad!?"

Membrane turned away from the chamber as the Toast jumped onto Dib's face, his screams echoing in the chamber.

* * *

Zim laughed hysterically as he watched the security footage of Dib being jumped by toast. Suddenly, an Irken Elite popped into the room.

"Sir, The Tallest is arriving." Zim instantaneously jumped up and turned off the camera footage, pushing on a button that cleaned up his chambers and followed the Drone outside.

Zim pulled a communicator out of his PAK. "Membrane, pause the test for now. Bring the mixed Vodka. The Tallest is arriving. Dress in your cleanest Irken Uniform. Be here at the landing pad in three minutes. Zim out."

Zim and the twenty-five Elites Stood tall as Membrane arrived with the drinks. "This is exciting! I'm going to finally meet your leader that you've been talking so much about!"

"Yes, Membrane. Stand here next to me. I see a Cruiser approaching. Hold on." He pulled out the communicator once again. "Irken Cruiser in the Atmosphere of Planet Earth. State your Serial Number and business here on Earth." Zim instructed very military-like. He waited a moment for the reply, giving Membrane a thumbs up. "Alright, Serial Number IRK-935, you are clear to land upon Pad 115. Welcome to Earth, My Tallest."

The Cruiser that landed was a bit bigger than Zim's ship, but with the Massive's Irken Insignia printed on both sides. The door facing them slid open, revealing four of the highest Irken Elite in a box shape, with the Tallest standing in the centre of them. Upon sight of the Tallest, all Irkens in the vicinity quickly bowed their respect, with Professor Membrane as the exception. The Tallest quickly slithered up to Membrane, standing a good two feet above him.

"Invader Zim," The Tallest addressed him. "Who is this Human?"

"My Tallest, This is Professor Membrane. I acquired his services a little while ago, as well as took over his business to allow me some form of Control on this Planet. He seems to be quite the Icon to this world, and having him as a servant and a Scientist has helped efforts greatly."

"I see. Well, Membrane, welcome to the Irken Empire! I am Tallest Storm, Leader of the Irken Empire. When we're not conquering your Planet, we're actually a pretty friendly race. Or at least we were, before Tallest Miyuki."

"My Tallest, I would like you to try one of my favourite human drinks, Vodka. The humans usually seem to mix it with other drinks of it's type, but I usually drink it straight."

"It looks like water." The Tallest stated simply.

"But it's not, My Tallest. It is made with human potatoes. Membrane even mixed it with Irken soda for us. Give it a try, My Tallest." Zim suggested, picking up his own shot glass.

"I'm not so sure, Zim. Half the things on this Planet is toxic to us. How much of this do you drink?"

"Usually every couple of months or so."

"Irken or human years?"

"Human. It's a simpler time scale."

"Ah. Well, screw it. Let's try it, shall we?" The Tallest asked, picking up his own glass and downing the contents, causing a gasp from his four bodyguards. "Relax, this isn't my first rodeo, as the humans would say. Let's go plan an Invasion, shall we, Zim?"

"Eh?" Zim replied after downing his shot, then quickly realizing he was being spoken to, set his glass back on the tray Membrane was holding, who quickly disposed of it. "Of course, My Tallest." He turned to his guards. "You're all dismissed. I will call the base together when the planning is complete. Membrane, you could join us in the planning room, if you'd like."

"Oh no, I couldn't. I must get back to my studies after all!" Membrane said nervously.

"Oh! Speaking of your studies, how did the Toast Test go?" Zim asked, motioning for the Tallest to wait.

"Your robot minions ate it, sir." Membrane replied, looking down.

"Gir and Minimoose?"

"Yes, sir."

"Darn. Well, have some fun... uh, study time... uh, I guess." Zim said, at a loss for words. When Membrane quickly scurried off, Zim turned back to the Tallest. "Let us go, My Tallest! We shall plan for the end of this stinky Planet's inhabitants! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed, all while Tallest Storm looked at him awkwardly.

* * *

"So your plan is to use this Planet's ocean waters to make a super weapon to threaten all life in the Universe? That's genius!" Zim exclaimed, typing some information on an Irken Data Console.

"I know, right? All my damn Scanner Drones and Service Drones think it's a terrible idea, but I think burning an entire population of a Planet alive is a great solution for Operation Impending Doom III." The Tallest replied, tossing another can of Irken soda against the wall.

"Ex-Invader Tak once tried to take out this Planet's molten core and replace it with snacks for the Former Tallest once." Zim said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what? Seriously? Snacks? She does realize, that by removing the core, the Planet is no longer a Planet, Right?"

"That's what I tried to tell the smeet. But when does that one listen to the Almighty Invader Zim?

"Zim, you're very egotistical, you know tha-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim suddenly cried out. "I HAVE NO MEMORY OF WHAT YOU SPEAK OF! I AM NORMA-" He cut himself off when he realized he was standing on the table pointing his finger at the Tallest. He jumped off the table and quickly bowed in apology. "I am sorry, My Tallest. It must've been a nervous reaction from years ago."

The Tallest said nothing at his outburst, but shrugged indifferently. "The only Race we believe it won't affect is the Meekrob. Being Beings of pure energy probably makes them immune to liquids." The Tallest opened another can of Irken soda.

"My Tallest, if I may ask, what do you plan to do with Earth after harvesting the Water? Do we take the human-dirt-monkeys as slaves on Foodcourtia?" Zim asked, also opening another can.

"I was thinking Irken mining colonies. Earth has quite the amount of materials that are rare on Irk, like Iron and Silver." The Tallest replied, throwing the now-empty can across the room and grabbing another. "We can also take the humans onboard as slaves. You can never have too many slaves."

Suddenly, Professor Membrane burst into the room. "I apologise for the interruption, Sir. I just needed to tell you that we have the United States President on the line and-"

"You have this continent's Earthen Leader? Take me to your Leader!" Zim instructed, sprinting after Membrane, leaving the Tallest to follow while laughing wildly.

"Ha, 'Take me to your Leader,' oh, that's rich!" The Tallest exclaimed, running after Zim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the long wait on this Chapter, I just had a TON of revisions of this chapter, until I got where I wanted. Don't really wanna do a big A/N on this one, so as always, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Professor Membrane, what are you talking about?" Asked the President as Zim walked in, oblivious to the fact that he was without his disguise. The President gasped in shock as he stared at Zim through the transmission. "Membrane, look out! I think one of your experiments is behind you!"

"That's no experiment, Mister President. His name is-" Membrane was cutoff by Zim.

"I am the Almighty Zim!" He screeched, while the Irkens and humans in the room cringed, covering their ears. "I am a mighty Irken _Invader_ from the Planet Irk, sent here to take over the Human race!"

The President gave him a blank look and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and I'm a mystical flying Dragon creature for Halloween. Take off the costume, man. Let me see who you really a-" He cut himself off as he saw Zim disappear from the viewing screen. "Membrane, I don't know what trick you're playing on me, but I don't like it very much."

Zim leaned over to Membrane to 'whisper' into his ear. "What is this Dragon Creature he speaks of? Tell me!" he screeched.

"It's a mythical giant lizard with wings." Membrane replied bluntly.

"Membrane, I am a very busy man, you know this." he signaled one of his technicians to cut the transmission. "Call me back when you actually have something worth my time." he finished as the screen turned to static.

"Well, that didn't go as pla- wait!" Zim suddenly cut himself off. "We didn't have a plan! Why did we go into this without a plan?" He yelled, looking around the room with menace, all the Irkens and humans shrunk back in fear. Tallest Storm remained indifferent to the situation. "Will somebody bring me the big-headed Dib? I need him for something. Bring him to my chambers!" he ordered, stomping off and out of the room.

There was silence in the room for a good two minutes before Membrane spoke up. "Alright everyone!" he exclaimed, almost too cheerfully. "Back to your positions. We cannot let our Leader down!"

"What does Invader Zim have around here to do for fun?" The Tallest asked, sounding bored.

Membrane quickly turned to the Tallest. "Zim has instructed me to inform you that you are free to roam the base as you please, you have the highest manner of access within the base."

"Alright," Storm replied. "Show me the snack room."

"Of course, my Tallest."

* * *

"Ugh, Let go of me! Leave my sister alone!" Dib screeched as two guards dragged him down the hallway towards Zim's room. "I'll never talk! I'll never give you any secre-"

"Shut up!" A guard said, smacking him in the side of the head.

"Your voice is horribly annoying! I can see why Zim hates it!" the other guard added.

"Just be quiet. You can scream to Zim when we get there." the first guard instructed harshly, smacking him again. "Understand?" Dib just nodded, whimpering. "Good. Off we go then." Not even a minute later, they were at the door to Zim's chambers. The guards opened the door and chucked the handcuffed Dib inside.

Once the door closed, both guards let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe Zim had to deal with that nuisance for five Earth-years." the first guard exclaimed.

The other guard just nodded as they stood up straight and walked off.

* * *

The lights in the room flashed on suddenly, blinding Dib. He could hear Zim laughing manically somewhere in the room. As his vision cleared, he saw Zim standing in front of him, arms crossed. "Hello, Dib." Zim said casually.

"What do _you_ want, Zim? Here to finally rip out my brain and examine me?" Dib asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Heavens, no! You have nothing to fear Dib-monkey. All I needed to ask you was for you permission to marry your beautiful sister." Zim replied sweetly and innocently. "I've already asked your father, and he's given me permission, so all I need is yours!"

Dib just stared at him, mouth and eyes wide open in shock." I-i...Y-y-y..."

Zim suddenly laughed in Dib face, picking him up. "Oh, you stupid, pitiful human! You should of seen your face! Absolutely priceless!" Zim screeched as he dropped Dib and fell backwards in hysterical laughter.

After Dib calmed down from shock and Zim calmed down from his fit of laughter, Zim picked up the slightly smaller human with ease and plopped him down onto a chair.

"Now to business, human. What am I to do with-"

"I'll never tell you anything!" Dib suddenly screeched.

"Fine. We'll do this the easy way. Computer!"

"Yes sir?" The Computer instantly replied.

"Run a painful brain-scan on the Dib-human so I can get his password to the Swollen Eyeball Network."

"Yes Sir!" The computer replied.

"The Swollen Eyeball?" Dib asked, suddenly dumbfounded. "Why do you want access to the SEN? Why _WOULD_ you want access to the SEN? They're literally a band of the most elite paranormal investigators ever known!"

"That's just it, Dib. The most elite has secrets. How do you think they'd like it if their most safeguarded secrets were all suddenly deleted, or even worse, leaked out to the public?"

Dib stared at him in shock. "When did you get so smart, Zim? I never thought you'd actually be smart enough to take this planet down, everything we did was almost like a easy game to me, where I'd always win in the end because you were too stupid to realize you best plans were the worst." Dib suddenly shut his mouth as he realized what he was saying, yet Zim didn't seem to take offense.

"Maybe it came with my increased height. Or even with the tolerance I've developed for human digestibles. You humans were always so adamant about teaching your children to eat healthy, so I thought I try it out. Didn't you notice me eating a sack lunch in the cafeteria for the past three of your pitiful Earth-years?" Zim asked, taking off Dib's handcuffs, to Dib's surprise.

"Zim!? What trick are you playing now, releasing me?" Dib said, forming his hand into a fist, ready to attack Zim. "How do you know I won't turn against you?"

Zim just laughed in his face, pulling a remote out from behind him. "I didn't even need to try anything to blackmail _you._ You blackmailed yourself, giving me this." He handed Dib the remote.

Dib pressed a big red button on the remote, revealing a monitor on the west wall of Zim's room, and upon seeing the camera feed, Dib's eyes bulged out and he choked, quickly turning around and smacking Zim repeatedly in the jaw. "You sick asshole! I told you to stay away from her!"

Zim, however, seemed unfazed. Looking down, he grabbed Dib's wrists and pinned him against the wall. "Are you quite done yet?" Zim asked sinisterly, fear instantly rising into Dib's eyes. "Your sister is fine. I made sure she was well taken care of." The camera zoomed in further, showing the Purple-haired young girl chomping down on several slices of Bloaty's Pizza at once. Zim released Dib as he heard him sigh and relax.

"Well Zim, exactly how painful is this brain scan gonna be?" Dib asked, finally giving in. "Because I can just give you the password, and I'd _really_ like to go back to my cell."

Zim was surprised by the Human's actions. "Wow, normally you'd still be fighting against me. Very well, you shall give _me_ your password to your account." A beep sound came from the communicator on his wrist. "Huh, I'm being called by the Tallest. Dib-Monkey, your parental unit has request to give both of you your own private rooms, so go find a guard to take you there or _something."_ Zim said, walking out of the room and pulling Dib outside, forgetting about Dib's handcuffs.

Zim suddenly ran off and left Dib alone. "What the hell just happened?" Dib asked himself as he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

 **I think this is good here. Once again, sorry for taking so long. School got the better of me. Didn't have any time to write. :( Well, it's summer now and I got lots of time to write, so I'll try to make these chapters bigger and fuller, more detail and such. I'm thinkin of turning this into a ZAGR in later chapters, (as I am a big fan of that pairing) let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

"You called, my Tallest?" Zim asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I caught this human snooping around the Membrane house. He says he was dropped off by the Plookisians, but I haven't seen any of them around." The Tallest answered, pointing to a human in a Plookisian Space Suit Mark IV, caught within a cage.

"That's because I was _dropped off_!" The human yelled, ripping off his helmet. "Man, no wonder the universe hates you Irkens. You conquered everything and you're all complete idiots!"

Zim studied the human's face for a moment. "You look familiar, Human." Zim said, not taking his eyes off of the human.

"Sir, we've made a discovery!" Suddenly, Membrane burst in the room, Dib and Gaz trailing behind. Dib stopped in confusion upon seeing the Human in the cage. " _Dwicky_!? What are you doing here?"

"Dib! I was looking for you! I got hit in the head whilst searching for you at the Membrane Residence, and when I woke up, I was in this cage surrounded by a bunch of Irkens!" The School Counselor exclaimed upon seeing Dib. "Elites, nonetheless!"

"Wait, how do _you_ know the Irkens?" Dib asked, scratching his head, still not realizing the answer.

"Well, the Plookesians, duh! We encountered many Irkens on our travels, some which tried to kill us!"

The Tallest grabbed Dib by the head, holding him face-to-face with the Irken Leader. "You know this Idiot?" The Tallest asked, turning Dib to face Dwicky.

"Yeah, he was a Counselor at my school back when Zi-"

" _SILENCE!"_ Zim screeched out, cutting off Dib. "I need that Plookisian Suit to better arm my soldiers. Release the Human!" Zim screamed at a guard, psychotic brilliance resonating within his smile.

"Hold on, Zim." The Tallest droned, dropping Dib into the waiting arms of Membrane, who quickly drew his to children into an embrace. "Every guard here is equipped with the highest of Irken technology available. How is Plookisian technology going to help us?" Storm questioned, confusion evident on his face.

"You forget, my Tallest. I used to be a scientist. A scientist so _smart_ and _brilliant_ that I created an Infinite Energy-Absorbing Blob that killed not one, but two Tallests! I can create an armour so powerful, It could withstand several head-on shots from the Massive, with little damage to the wearer." Zim explained, wringing his hands together in an attempt to quickly explain his plan to everyone in the room. "I can use my cloning device to create an infinite amount of one-size-fits-all suits for all soldiers we have training in the base. A recent head-count shows we have about five thousand soldiers now stationed at this base, thanks to my Teleportation devices and some oh-too-willing Cadets."

"You make it sound like killing two of your leaders is an accomplishment." Dib said, crossing his arms.

"Be quiet, smelly Earth-monkey-dirt-child! Killing the Tallest is no easy feat. The Tallests are some of the most Powerful and Important beings in the entire universe! Be grateful to have been _grabbed_ by one yourself!" Zim screamed, kneeling down and grabbing Dib by the head to scream in his face. "Membrane, take your stupid dirt-child offspring somewhere. Anywhere but here." he ordered, throwing Dib into Membrane's arms. "Gaz can stay." he added, the three Membranes giving each other confused looks, even though Gaz's face still showed indifference.

"Thank you for preserving your honour, Zim." Storm said, patting Zim on the back. "This plan of yours intrigues me. You have my permission to manufacture this armour. Outfitting an army shows strength and perseverance."

"Thank you, my Tallest." Zim said, bowing. "All of you except the Tallest, his guards and Gaz must leave. I must begin work immediately. Human," He turned to Dwicky as Irkens and Humans filed out of the room. "Give me your suit." When the Counselor didn't react, Zim jumped towards the cage, grabbing the bars on the side. "Give it to me! Give it to _Zim_!"

Dwicky jumped back in surprise but still didn't give up the suit. "I'll only give it to you if you promise to give me a new suit when you're finished." Dwicky said, holding up a finger.

"Or I can just take it by force." Zim said, unlocking the cage.

The Tallest motioned to Gaz. "Get behind me. This could get ugly." he warned, pushing the small girl behind him.

Gaz sidestepped out from behind him, arms crossed. "I can take care of myself. Do not touch me again." she warned turning back to Zim.

 _Weird girl…_ Storm thought to himself.

Dwicky slapped Zim hand away as he reached for him. "No, no. If you forcibly remove the suit, it is rigged to detonate in a 500 megaton explosion. I'll only give it up if you give me a new suit when it's finished, like I said before." Dwicky said, smirking smugly at Zim.

Zim glared at him, anger evident on his face. " _Fine_." he said, turning away from the human and punching a wall, his hand going straight through the metal. Both Storm's and Gaz's eyes widened upon seeing this.

"Zim, are you alright?" Both Storm and Gaz said at the same time. Zim looked at them and his face instantly contorted into a look of confusion.

"What?" he asked, pulling his hand out of the wall. He looked at his hand. "Oh, that. This wall is made with a gelatin-like substance specifically for the purpose of relieving my anger. Look!" they all turned to the hole in the wall that slowly seemed to reform itself. "It can also absorb and deflect projectiles, depending on what I'd want it to do. It could even be stronger and harder than Irken Grade Alloy!"

"Thats...amazing." Tallest Storm said, jaw wide open.

"Ehh, It's pretty cool I guess." Gaz said, arms crossed, kicking a leg against the ground.

"Have you tested it in orbit?" Storm asked, walking up to the wall to feel its texture.

"Yes, my Tallest. My Space Station in orbit of Earth is made of this very material. The best thing about it, is that it's potentially infinite. You could stretch it and mold it into different shapes, and it will slowly regenerate into a certain size, based upon it's initial creation size." Storm's jaw slackened even further and Gaz stopped squinting, looking at Zim with a skeptical expression, a hint of fear and slight curiosity.

"Z-zim," Storm stuttered, beginning to regain his composure. "How h-hard would it be to mass-produce something like this?"

"Oh, why it's not hard at all! I created this material shortly after I arrived here on Earth and attempted to build proper Irken death machines with it, but Tallests Red and Purple wouldn't allow it. Something about 'going against Irken code,' or something like that."

"Red and Purple were idiots. They only stayed in power because they killed or exiled anybody who had the potential to become taller than themselves. Like you." Storm explained, rubbing his antennae.

"Like me? What do you mean?" Zim asked, turning to face the Tallest.

"Oh, shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?" Gaz nodded, smirking at the leader's failure. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the explanation. "Zim, before I tell you this, I've gotta tell you, with the utmost confidentiality, that I _HATE_ being the Tallest. It's absolutely the worst. Except for all the times I get to torture proud Irkens who still think they're so high and mighty, because they took over every damned race in the universe." He stopped, seeing Zim's confused expression. "I apologise, I'm ranting. Basically, Red and Purple saw the potential in your PAK's programming that says you will be the Tallest Irken to ever exist. They wanted to kill you, but the Control Brains wouldn't allow it. They figured out a loophole, however, to turn off the part of the programming in your PAK, leaving your height that of a young smeet and labeled as a defective Irken." Zim's eyes widened at this, and Gaz's expression turned to one of pity. "I'm sorry for the revelation now, Zim, but I needed to tell you. Once I unbanished you and applied your Mission to Earth, I turned back on the part of your programming that will age your height, and given your current height, I'd say it worked."

Zim sat there in shock for a good five minutes, asking more and more questions from the Tallest.

"Okay, I have one last question." Zim said, standing up.

"Ask away, my dear friend." Storm replied, also standing up.

" _I'm gonna be the tallest Irken EVER!?_ " he screamed, while Dwicky cowered in the corner of his cage, terrified of the screaming Irken.

* * *

 **Man, That's another chapter! I got this one out quickly because I wanted to compensate for the massive break from the last one. I've been thinking about the whole ZAGR thing, and I may have a romance element, maybe ZAGR, maybe not. Either way, that'll be WAYYYYY later chapters. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping to make the next chapter A LOT more detailed and hit somewhere around 2000 - 2500 words, maybe even 3000, so look forward to that. (This one is the largest so far, at almost 1700!) Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I may have a plot twist or something in the future, as I've got LOTS of ideas for Storm's final plan, once Zim takes over. Storm's monologue towards the end foreshadows a little bit of what my biggest idea is right now, although it may change. I guess we'll see when we get there. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Zim stumbled into his room clutching his head, Storm quickly following behind.

"Zim, you can give up the act, the girl is gone." Storm said, smirking.

At once Zim stood up straight and stopped holding his head. "My utmost apologies, my Tallest. I had to find a way to rid our presence of that Human. No doubt she went off with her parental unit." Zim said, sitting down on his bed. "I don't understand the Human Species' requirement of sleep." he thought out loud, patting the bed, obviously in a state of non-use, but still as clean as an Invader's room should be. "You miss so much of the day!"

"It's probably biological. Anyways, you seem rather, fond of the girl. In your own way of course."

Zim's eyes widened to an unbelievable size. "No, of course not, my Tallest! Interspecies relationships with non-Irkens is strictly against Irken Invader Code-of-Conduct!"

"What idiot told you that? Red and Purple?" Zim nodded, raising one antennae in confusion. "Interspecies relationships are perfectly fine, nothing wrong with them. Bah! I don't see what you saw in them. All they did was sit on their asses, call random Invaders and pummel them for no apparent reason, and never actually VISITED any planets that they conquered! Half of the races in the universe haven't even SEEN the Tallest with their own eyes! And even though I hate being the Tallest, seeing the look on their faces when I took over, the look of the fear of seeing a _Defective_ rise to power, by order of the Control Brains? Ha! Absolutely priceless!" Storm looked over to Zim who had a face of unimaginable shock and confusion. "What? What did I say?"

"Y-y-y…" Zim tried.

"I'm what? I don't know what you're trying to say." Storm said, getting irritated.

"Y-you're d-d-d…" Zim tried again.

"I'm huh? I'm a dog? Donkey? De-" He cut himself off, finally realizing his mistake. "Irk, of course that's all you heard from that. Yes, Zim. I am indeed _Defective_. What do you know."

' _There that word is again, Defective. Where have I..?'_ Zim thought to himself, calming down quite a bit, his face seemingly unreadable. Or so he thought.

"Of course!" Storm exclaimed, slapping himself in the face. "How have I forgotten! Zim! I can say this now in the privacy of your own room! You're Defective as well! I totally forgot!" Storm said, suddenly standing up and pressing a button on the wall, revealing a console out of the wall that showed a picture of Shloogorgh's. "Zim!" he exclaimed, the slightly shorter Irken looking up at him.

"What is it, my Tallest?" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Zim, we used to work at Shloogorgh's Flavour Monster together! Remember?"

"Wait a moment, _Storm_!?" Zim exclaimed, the realization hitting him like a Spittle Runner. " _You_ became Tallest!?"

"I mean, we've already identified this, but yeah! Pretty cool, right?" Storm said, crossing his arms.

"Oh Irk! This takeover will be so much more gratifying with my best co-worker by my side! You were the only person who didn't talk to me like Sizz-lorr!" Zim said, walking out the door with Storm beside him.

"When I was called to the Control Brains, I thought they called me because of my affiliation to you, but when I saw the Red's face when the Control Brains switched my assignment from Food-Service Drone to Tallest, I almost died laughing! Even the Control Brains had a laugh, what with Purple screaming about, ' _There must be some mistake!'_ " Storm mimicked, waving his hands outrageously. "And once the Brains sent me to Earth, well, there was so much pollution that the Rain was terribly acidic to my body and…" he trailed off, once he saw Zim was no longer by his side. "Aw, I really gotta stop doing that." he walked over to his lost friend, frozen in shock by Storm's words. Storm pulled on Zim's left antenna again, pulling him out of his stupor. The Elite Guardsmen looked at them in shock at the rekindled comradery of the two Irkens, almost seeming like overgrown Smeets.

"Where did you land?" Zim asked immediately, walking once again with Storm as if nothing had happened.

"Somewhere in a place called New York or something like that. Very big, lots of people. Easy to get lost and hide."

Zim opened the door to the Recreation Room, only to be immediately soaked by a can of Poop Soda, held by a little, smirking Purple-haired Demon.

"AHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN! I'M BURNING! AHHHHH!" Zim screamed, running down the hallway and out of sight.

"Why on Irk would you do that?" Storm asked Gaz, putting his hands behind his head. "I mean, it was awesome, but still, why?"

"I hadn't hurt anybody today." Gaz said with an unimaginable indifference that made your spine shiver and you're skin crawl. "Now get out of my way. I need to find Dad." Storm quickly stepped out of her way, allowing the young Human to pass.

' _Well, I can see why Zim might like her. She's just as sadistic as an Irken. Like an Irken in disguise.'_ he mused, walking into the room where Dib was slamming his fist on an Irken Food Dispenser.

"Why won't this stupid thing work! I followed all the instructions perfectly! What's wrong!" Dib continued to slam his fist on the machine, managing to dent the metal a little bit.

"Ahem." Storm coughed, causing Dib to immediately turn around in embarrassment. "Allow me." Dib stepped to the side allowing Storm access to the machine. "First of all, you need to select a Food. What did you want?"

"Just a sandwich." Dib said, sounding ravenously hungry.

"Alright." Storm pressed a button on the front of the Dispenser and a QWERTY Keyboard flipped out to Storm. He quickly typed in 'Sandwich' and the Keyboard flipped back into the machine. He waited a moment and then there came a whirring sound from within the machine. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light and a perfectly toasted Sandwich appeared, which Storm picked up and handed to Dib. "There ya go."

"Wow!" Dib exclaimed, both at the machine and the Sandwich's size. "This thing is bigger than my head! Technology is such a wonder!" he said, walking out of the room, still staring at the sandwich.

Storm laughed, shaking his head. "I just got a flashback to when I worked at Shloogorgh's. Ah, good times." he said to himself, sitting down on the couch.

Suddenly, Professor Membrane burst into the room, wearing his usual outfit.

"I guess I'll be meeting everybody today." Storm said, motioning for Membrane to sit with him. "Charles, come over here," he pressed a button on a desk next to the couch, locking the door. "I want to talk to you about something.

"How do you know that?" Membrane asked, suddenly losing his cheerful demeanor, replaced with a slightly scared skepticism.

"Know what? Your name?" Storm replied, waving his hand once again. "I met you on your business trip to New York three years ago. At that time, I went by the very simple name, John S. Irk." Storm explained, smirking.

"John! Really? You weren't actually Human?" Membrane exclaimed, sitting down next to the Tallest.

"You don't seem too perturbed about this situation. You just found out that-"

"That a good friend from New York was an alien? No, of course not. I just-" He faltered. "I just needed to accept it the way I accepted Zim."

"Hey, Charles. This isn't the public eye. You can be honest with me. Even though I am an alien to you, I'm still the same person you met back in NYC. What are your actual thoughts on working for us Irkens?"

Membrane stared at him for a moment, before finally seeming to give in. "Well, John. Or _Storm_ I guess, I guess I don't feel as fulfilled as I did when I was using Science to better Humanity, as much as I am now building Weapons of Mass Destruction for the Irken Empire."

Storm nodded. "I can see how that would hurt you. Hold on." He stood up, unlocking the door to the Rec Room. "Come with me. I gotta show you something."

* * *

Dib walked into he and Gaz's room, closing the door and sitting down on his bed, holding the last scraps of the sandwich Tallest Storm had given to him. "Hey, Gaz. What'cha doing?" he asked, looking to his Sister on her bed.

"Laying here, wondering what's taking Zim so long to conquer the Earth." Gaz replied, pulling out her Game Slave 4.

"I guess that's all we can think about at this point." Dib said, laying down himself.

"You're not gonna try to stop him?" Gaz asked, raising an eyebrow and closing her game. "I thought you were obsessed with stopping the Idiot."

"Yeah, I _was_. What's the point now? He's restrained me from even leaving the base. I haven't seen the sun in months. I don't see a-" he was cut off by Membrane and Storm poking their heads in the room.

"Who wants to go on a field trip to the Massive?" Storm asked, looking at the two young teenagers.

"Ehh, why not." Gaz said, jumping off her bed, shoes on in an instant.

"You coming, Son?" Membrane asked, walking over to Dib.

"Why should I?" Dib asked, turning away from his father.

"Oh, Dib. Is this about the toast? That was all Zim, he just forced me to release it on you. Besides, if you come, you get to go outside again."

Dib thought about in for a moment, sitting upright. "Fine. Let's go."

"Wonderful!" Storm exclaimed, leading them out towards the Hangar.

They were met by an all too familiar sight.

"M-my Tallest? What are you doing with all of them?" Zim asked, moving towards the group.

"I wanted to take them outside, to go see the _Massive_." Storm said, stressing the word 'Massive' in such a way that conveyed its meaning perfectly.

Zim nodded in acknowledgement, leading them to his own Runner. "I shall take you there. It's been quite a while since I've seen the Massive myself." He nodded to a guard to fuel up his ship. "I'm sure the base will be alright. My Tallest, I would also like to inform you that the Irken Manufacturing Plants have received the Manufacturing Process of the Ziminite. I know, great name. We should be able to mass-produce the material at will. I made sure to leave extra specific instructions in case of a catastrophic failure in the creation of the Ziminite. Even though us Irkens always make objects with perfect accuracy every time." he said, more to the Humans than the Tallest. "Alright, everybody in!" Zim caught sight of a blur of Silver and Cyan before it was suddenly upon him, knocking him to the floor and sitting on his chest.

"HI MASTAH! CAN I GO WITH YOU TO DA ICE CREAM PARLOUR!?" Gir screeched into Zim's face, Zim pushing him off and standing up dusting his shirt.

"No, Gir. I need to-" he stopped seeing the tears well up in the small Robot's eyes. "No, Gir, stop that. I don't want to hear any cry-"

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Gir cried out, tears streaming from his face.

"Gir, it's not gonna work this time." Zim said, but it only seemed to make the Robot cry louder.

"Zim! Just let it come with us! ANYTHING is better than this!" The Tallest yelled over Gir's wailing.

"Fine! Gir! Stop crying. You can come with us." Upon hearing those words, Gir instantly stopped crying, his tears ceasing to exist.

"YAYYYYY!" Gir screamed, jumping into the ship, knocking Dib over.

"I can't believe you made me do that." Zim said to Storm, climbing in the ship and shutting the door. He got in the Pilot's seat and started up the runner. As they entered the atmosphere of Earth, he turned to his passengers. "Hopefully, if all goes well, my plan for taking over the United States as a whole will be able to be set into action, won't it, My Tallest?"

"Oh, yes. Yes it will." Storm replied, the two breaking into almost identical laughter, laughing away until Zim noticed Gir fiddling with the controls.

"GIR! NOOOOO!" Zim screamed as Gir presses a big blue button labeled, 'Activate Hyper Drive.'

And the ship was gone in an instant.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" GIR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Zim screamed as Irk came into view.

"I pressed da button!" Gir said cheerfully, pulling a can of Poop Soda out of his head, quickly _eating_ the the entire can.

"Hey Zim, at least we're at Irk." Storm said, helping up all the humans around him. "We can do what we wanted to do at the Massive here."

Zim's face lit up with realization. "Of course! I forgot about that!"

"What are we _doing_ exactly?" Gaz asked, kicking Gir, who was laughing and screaming on the floor.

"Should we tell-" Storm cut himself off, looking at Zim's height. "Oh dear. You're nearing my height. Alright, humans. Listen up. The Control Brains have asked to see the _Prisoners_ we've acquired from Earth. Sorry to use you, but they want to see if the Humans are right for being Slaves. Do well, and the Humans will live. Do badly, however, and they will give us the order to eradicate the Human Species from the universe. So basically, the entirety of the Human Race lies on your shoulders. Good luck!" Storm explained quickly, laughing with Zim as they exited the Runner.

"Look alive, the Tallest is here!" An Irken General shouted, soldiers quickly getting into formation.

"General Ardal." Storm greeted. "Good to see you again."

"To you as well, my Tallest." the General replied. "Former Tallests Red and Purple wanted to speak to you. As you already know, they've been assigned to you as Advisors."

"Wait, what?" Storm asked, antennae perking up.

"What? You didn't know? I thought that's why you're here!" the General said, confused.

"No, I was summoned by the Control Brains. Showing _Prisoners_." Storm said, motioning to the three Humans walking behind him.

"Understood, Sir. You may take the Royal Teleporters, as always. Although, you seem to be treating these Prisoners as though they are guests of honour!"

"Are they not, Ardal? Their performance for the Brains will determine whether or not their Species are good for Slaves."

"Ah, I see. Well, I shall see you when you return, my Tallest." General Ardal said, he and the rest of the soldiers wiggling their antennae in salute.

Storm motioned to Zim and the Humans. "Let's go. Through here." he said, pointing to a hallway to the left.

"Wow, this is the first time that I've been to Irk in while where I haven't been gasped at and yelled at, 'Look! Its-"

" _Invader Zim._ What a surprise." came a voice as they came out of the teleporter. "Tallest Storm. Welcome back to Irk, _Sir."_ the voice said with obvious hate.

"Yes! Welcome!" Said another, more cheerful voice.

"Damn it, Purple! I told you not to repeat whatever I say!" the first voice said to the second.

"Advisors Red and Purple, get ahold of yourselves!" "Storm yelled, slapping Red in the face. "I don't need you two bickering all the time. Take us to the Control Brains." When neither of them moved, Storm slapped a hand to his forehead, pulling on his right antennae in anger. "NOW!" he yelled, all Irkens and Humans cowering in fear by the force of the order.

"Y-yes, Sir." Red said quickly, not wanting to have his hearing lost.

"Good. Come along, guys." Storm said, motioning to the humans and Zim, smirking.

* * *

"Tallest Storm, we summoned you to the Massive!" The Left Brain said.

"What are you thinking, coming to Irk!?" The Right Brain added.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" The Central Brain commanded, with a deafening volume. "Tallest Storm. Not only have you brought the three humans as commanded, you have brought an Irken. Is this an Advisor?"

"No, Sir. This is Invader Zim. The Invader assigned to Earth, where I met these Humans. Also a long time friend, we worked together at-"

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, STORM!" the Right Brain yelled, cutting him off.

"Bring forth the Humans." the Left Brain commanded.

Storm and Zim ushered the three Humans towards the centre of the room, standing behind them.

"Tallest Storm. Invader Zim. You may leave the chamber. We shall test these Humans _alone_." The Central Brain commanded, as Storm and Zim quickly left the chamber.

"Hey Storm, where can we get some snacks in this place?" Zim asked as they closed the door to the Brains' Chambers.

"Here, come with me to the Throne Room. I can get a drone to bring us whatever food you want."

"Hey, Idiots. Wait up!" A voice called from behind them.

"Gaz-Human? Why are you out here?" Zim asked, allowing her to pass in front of them.

"They sent me out after you guys. Something about 'Not wanting Demons in our chambers' or something like that." Gaz replied.

"Demons? I didn't even know the Control Brains believed in Demons." Storm commented.

"Nor I." Zim agreed. "Gaz-thing, Tallest Storm and I were about to head down to Irk's surface streets to get some food. Would you like to-"

"Let's go. I'm hungry." Gaz said, moving behind the two taller Irkens and pushing them with an unimaginable force.

"I'd take that as a yes," Storm whispered to Zim. "Or a _Date_." he whispered, smirking at Zim's horrified face. Storm suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower back, as he howled in pain. He turned to see the source of this, and saw Gaz's face contorted into extreme anger.

" _NEVER say that again._ _In my entire life I shall never date this Egotistical IDIOT!"_ Gaz said with a very demonic sounding voice, also punching Zim in the lower back for emphasis.

"O-okay. I-I got it, Gaz." Storm strained, forcing himself to stand up. There was a very audible crack as his lower backbone snapped back into place. "Gah! If I didn't know you were human, I'd call you a _very_ sadistic Irken. Let's go get food."

"Yes, I agree. Let's." Gaz said, pulling up Zim, who howled in agony.

"AHHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL, SUPERIOR IRKEN BODY! IN SO MUCH PA-" His back cracked. "Ah, that's better." he said, relaxing. "Let's go! Before our bodies take anymore punishment!" he said as the three hurried towards the teleporters to the Surface.

* * *

 **And there we go! 3095 words! Just as promised. I like to think that Zim had at least ONE person who didn't treat him like shit at Shloogorgh's, and in my mind it worked out to be Storm, allowing me to develop more of a Story for Storm and advance a wee bit of the plot. Next chapter will focus more on what's happening between the Control Brains and Membrane and Dib. Poor Dib, he's just getting dragged and forced into everything. DON'T WORRY. I AM PLANNING SOME SORT OF RESCUE LATER IN THE FUTURE! (Maybe I'll add Tak, maybe Tenn. Or both, I'm not sure yet. I am leaning a bit more towards Tenn, though.) Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, remember to Review and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thanks for reading thus far!**


	9. Chapter 9

Professor Membrane and Dib were huddling in the corner of the Control Brain's Chambers after seeing Gaz's display of power.

"I-I didn't know t-that Gaz had that much h-hate in her…" Dib murmured shakily.

"A-are you two Humans alright?" The Central Brain said, trying it's best-or at least, the best any Irken could do-to be sympathetic to the Human's fear.

"Y-yeah, we're good." Dib said, standing upright with his father's hand gripping his shoulder.

"I don't understand why all the Ali- I mean, _Irkens_ are so afraid of meeting these Brains," Dib whispered to his father. "They don't seem so-

"Irkens are terrified of us because _we_ can control ALL of their lives! How they live, when they die! Even change their assigned job for life!" Both the Left and Right Brains explained. "Even Tallest Storm, and ALL past and future Tallests _must_ answer to us!"

"Of course you heard that." Dib said, slapping himself in the face for his mistake.

"Well, duh! Irkens have massively _Superior_ hearing! We are not exempt from that!" The Left Brain said, sounding offended.

"Ugh, you see what I have to deal with on a daily basis?" the Central Brain droned, almost like Zim's computer, Dib noted. "My entire existence has been spent with these two idiots. They can almost never agree on anything."

"Well, DUH! We're two different beings!" The Right Brain said, also sounding offended in some way.

"Alright, both of you SHUT UP!" the Central Brain yelled, the lights on the other two Brains going out. "Now, that's better!"

"What did you do?" Professor Membrane spoke up in his usual booming voice.

"I shut down the other two Brains. Now we can start the tests without being interrupted by stupidity. You, with the big head." A metal tentacle came down from the ceiling and picked up Dib.

"Hey! My head is not big!" Dib yelled out of habit.

"I dunno, it's pretty massive. You could probably fit a slorghastblachigotorack in there!"

"What's a slorghasa- You know what? Nevermind. Let's just get this testing over with. What are we doing?" Another tentacle came down and picked up Professor Membrane.

"A painful brain-scan. Don't worry, It will only hurt for the rest of your existence."

"OH GOD WHYYY!?" Dib screamed as a tentacle attached itself to the back of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tallest Storm, Zim, and Gaz were enjoying the Irken equivalent of Earth's Pizza.

"Oh Irk! I forgot how good this was!" Zim exclaimed, claiming another whole slice into the land of his belly.

"I told you I'd get you a treat," Storm exclaimed, playfully punching Zim in the arm. "What about you, Gaz? How does this compare to Earthen Pizza?" As an answer, he received an empty Irken Pizza Box to the face. "Okay. One, I take that as better. Two, AHHHH! MY EYE!" the Tallest screamed, prompting several Irkens around to instantly offer the Leader several versions of Healing Gel. Storm grabbed the first one he saw and began rubbing it all over his left eye. Within seconds, the Tallest eye was back to its normal blue colouring. Or so they thought. "Zim, Gaz. We need to go back. Something is wrong." Storm said, standing up.

"I'm getting it too. Something happened to the Control Brains. Every Irken in the Universe will be getting the same alert." Zim said, also standing up.

"Both of you, grab on to me." Zim and Gaz did as they were told, both grabbing a respective fore arm. "I'm going to use the Tallest's Personal Emergency Teleporter. Let's go." he said, pressing a button on his device. They emerged in the Tallest's quarters, Gaz finishing a last piece of Pizza. "Gaz, to the left I have a stash of more Pizza. Head in there an eat as much as you want. Me and Zim have to handle something."

Zim and Storm left Gaz and retreated to the entrance to the Control Brain's chamber. "That should keep her busy for a while. Gaz _really_ loves her Pizza." Zim stated, pulling on his right antennae.

"Who and what about Pizza?" Gaz said from behind him.

"Gaz? What happened to the Pizza?" Storm asked smirking, knowing the answer.

"What do you think happened to the Pizza? I ate it all." Gaz said, throwing another Pizza Box at his face.

"Of course you did. Anyways, you should come with us to see the Control Brains. The alert has calmed down and everything seems to be fine. I think they're finished with your Brother and Father." Storm said, opening the door.

When they walked in the chambers, Dib and Professor Membrane were sitting down, seeming to play a game of cards with the Central Brain's tentacle.

"Uh, you got any three's?" Dib asked, oblivious to the three newcomer in the room.

"Nope. Go fish." The Central Brain said almost too casually.

Storm's jaw dropped open. "What-?"

"Oh, hello, Tallest Storm. I was wondering where you were. If you were wondering about the alert, I just had to deactivate the other two Control Brains for a while. Nothing to worry about."

"Uh, deactivate as in stop for a while, or deactivate as in Irken _Death_?" Storm asked worriedly.

"Deactivate as in stop. They were annoying me to no end, as always." The Central Brain replied.

"Oh, phew! Alright, I need to take these Humans back to their planet, and Invader Zim needs to continue his conquest. I will continue to reside on Earth for a while until the Humans are under our control." Storm said, motioning to Dib and Professor Membrane.

"Understood, Tallest Storm. You may- wait what happened to your eyes? That's not a natural Irken eye colour." The Brain said, audibly locking the Chamber Doors. "In fact, it doesn't really look like any colour at all!"

"I- wait, what?" Storm pulled a mirror out of is PAK and held it to his face. He gasped in shock and frantically looked around on the ground. "Damnit! Stupid contacts never staying in!"

"My Tallest, are you alright?" Zim asked with genuine concern.

"Tallest Storm, leave, now! No other Irken is to know of this! Quickly, stop for no one. Go straight to your ship and leave to Earth. Irken Invader Zim, your ship has been retrofitted with a new Hyperdrive and extended fuel tank, with extra fuel available for use." The Control Brain yelled quickly, unlocking the door.

Storm quickly turned around, covering his eye. "Let's go! No time to waste!" The five of them sprinted through the hallways at a speed Dib didn't think was possible. Not even a minute later, they were already inside Zim's ship, Gir surprisingly calm. Zim quickly spun the ship around, scaring most of the technicians around, and launched them out into space. Without a word of warning, he slammed on the 'Activate Hyperdrive' button that Gir had accidentally pressed in the first place. Immediately they were greeted with a sight of an all too familiar Earth. Within minutes, Zim and Storm were running off towards Zim's Private Chambers silently, leaving the three Humans dumbfounded.

"I'm gonna get a soda." Gaz stated, walking off.

Once inside Zim's room, Storm slammed the door closed and threw himself onto Zim's bed without a word.

"The Control Brain sent me a PAK message to have a look at you eye, seeing how I was an Irken Scientist." Zim said, straightening Storm out on the bed. Storm just nodded, slowing pulling his hands away from his eye, but still kept the eye closed.

"You know, Zim, soon you'll be the only living Irken in existence to see my true eye colour." Storm said, still with his eyes closed.

"Living? What do you mean?" Zim asked, bringing a light out of the ceiling.

"Tallest Miyuki was the only other Irken to see it. In fact, she was the Irken that gave me the eye contacts I've worn for most of my life. Long before I met you."

"So, your blue eyes, are not actually blue?" Zim said, sounding worried for his Leader.

"No, as you'll see in a moment, it's a very black Iridescent colour. Miyuki said I was truly a one-of-a-kind Irken." Storm said solemnly, turning towards Zim, eyes wide open.

Sure enough, Zim could see the vibrant iridescent colours moving around his eyes as if they were giant bubbles floating around in his skull. "Well this, this is...unexpected, to say the least."

"Ha, you're not scared, are you Zim?" Storm said, smirking.

"Of course not, My Tallest! Zim fears nothing. NOTHING!" he screamed.

"Well, now that I'm deaf, could you hand me my contacts now?" Storm said, covering his ears.

"Yes, my Tallest." Zim quickly grabbed the contacts from his PAK. "Here you go, my Tallest."

"Zim, you don't _have_ to refer to me as the Tallest when we're alone. I don't know what Red and Purple did, but-" There came an alert message from his PAK. "Huh? What is- oh no."

"What is it?" Zim questioned, obviously trying to hold back 'My Tallest' from his tongue.

"Um, Advisors have arrived here on Earth." Storm replied, slamming a hand to his forehead.

"Advisors? Who?" Zim asked, feeling Storm's same worry.

"Who do you think? _Red_ and _Purple_!" Storm exclaimed, standing up.

"This won't go very well…" Zim said, opening the door for Storm.

"Hey, at least you're taller than them now. You're almost taller than me! Let's conquer Earth before then, shall we?" Storm said, motioning for his guards to follow.

They arrived at the Hangar,where a lone Irken Transport Pod sat.

"Let's get this over with." Storm said, opening the door to the Pod.

"And then I said, 'How are you gonna eat that? It'd be cannibalism!'" Purple exclaimed, shoving a donut into his mouth.

Red looked over to the now open door, and motioned to Purple upon seeing the Tallest. "Hey, Purp. Look. It's the Tallest."

"Huh? Oh, hi Stork!" Purple exclaimed, both former Tallests erupting in laughter.

Storm's eyes narrowed at the nickname, but stayed silent.

"What's wrong, Stork? Slorghastblachigotorack got your tongue?" Red asked, redoubling his laughter.

Storm eyes just narrowed ever further.

"Hey!" Zim yelled, catching the two former Tallests off-guard.

"Oh, right. Zim's here. I forgot about him." Red sighed, standing up. "What do you want, _Zim?_ "

"How dare you!?" Zim yelled, visibly angry. How dare you treat the Tallest like that!?" Zim repeated.

"Watch your tongue, Zim. We may not me Tallests anymore, but we still have- whoa!" Red exclaimed as Zim dragged him out of the Pod, looking at him face-to-face. Or, face-to- _antennae_ rather. "Z-Zim!"

"Y-You're so _tall!_ " Purple exclaimed, falling out of the Pod.

"Yes...Yes I am. And with that Tallness, comes superiority over the _cowards_ I once respected." Zim exclaimed.

"Cowards? Why you little-" Red said, raising his hand to attempt to punch Zim.

Zim caught his wrist, grabbed his arm and spun him around, holding Red against him with an Iron Grip. "Apologize." Zim said simply.

"What? Zim I will not- Agh!" he yelled as Zim twisted his arm a bit.

" _Apologize_." Zim repeated.

" _Fine._ I am sorry, _Storm_." Zim released him. "Not." Red and Purple erupted in laughter once again.

Zim was about to tackle Red, but Storm stopped him. "Don't worry about it, Zim. Thanks for defending me. I got this." Before Zim could say a word, in literally the blink of an eye, Storm grabbed Red and Purple, threw them to the floor, and pulled off their PAKs, holding them above his head.

"Gah! Storm! What are you doing?" Red exclaimed, fear evident in his eyes.

"Give us back our PAKs!" Purple exclaimed. "I need that to live!"

"Hmm, I don't know. You haven't exactly been friendly, for the past five minutes that you've been here. Maybe I'll just send your PAKs to the Control Brains. Then they'll decide-"

"No! Storm, please! Give me my PAK! I'm sorry for everything I've said!" Purple exclaimed, sounding terrified.

"Thank you, _Advisor_ Purple. Here ya go." Storm said, throwing Purple's PAK to him. "Zim, hold this." he said to Zim, putting Red's PAK into his hands.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with this." Zim said menacingly, holding Red's PAK above his head.

Storm raised a non-existent eyebrow while Red's eyes widened in fear.

"Z-Zim? Please be careful with that!" Red exclaimed, attempting to stand up. "Ugh, My body must be dying faster than I thought. Zim! Please, give me my PAK!" Red yelled, trying to reach up for his PAK.

"Zim? What's going on over here?" Gaz said, entering the hangar with Dib behind him. "Is that Red?"

"Human! Help me! Zim won't give me my PAK!" Red exclaimed, turning towards Gaz. He glanced at his Life-Clock. "Three minutes. Please! Zim! I'll give you anything!" Red exclaimed, starting to break down.

"Anything? How about an apology?" Storm said, smirking at Red's frantic flailing.

"I- Zim! I'm _sorry_! I am genuinely sorry!" Red exclaimed, reaching for his PAK. "One minute!"

"Sorry for, what exactly?" Zim said, lowering his arms a bit.

"I'm sorry for anything! Everything! Please!" Red said, colour starting to drain from his features.

Storm glanced at his own stopwatch. "Fifteen seconds, Zim. Your choice."

Zim considered it for a moment. Let this former shell of a leader he respected die in the worst way possible? Or let him live, show him mercy an Irken shouldn't have. Zim closed his eyes as he made his decision.

Red coughed as air filled his lungs once again. "Zim! Y-you let me live?" Red asked, gazing up at the once-small Irken.

Zim nodded and walked away without a word.

"How does it _feel_ Red?" Storm asked, helping him up. "Spared by an Irken Defective after you were pleading for your life?"

Red instantly returned to his bored-looking demeanor. "Not great, my _Tallest_." he motioned to Purple. "Come on, Purp. We're going exploring."

"YAYYY!" came the answer, along with a sprinting Purple.

"I will never understand how those two became Tallest." Storm commented, walking away.

"What the hell just happened!?" Dib yelled, Gaz covering her ears, eyes twitching in anger.

"SHUT UP!" Gaz screamed, punching him directly in the temple, sending him flying a few feet.

Dib stuck a thumbs-up in the air shortly after landing. "I'M STILL OKAY!" he yelled, prompting Gaz to run over and kick him. "YOU WON'T BE OKAY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" She screamed, kicking him again.

"WAIT! GAZ! WHAT DID I DO?" Dib yelled, trying to shield his body from her kicks.

"I DON'T KNOW YET, BUT I'LL FIND SOMETHING, AND YOU'LL REGRET DOING THAT SOMETHING!" Gaz screamed, still kicking him.

"Maybe I am rubbing off on you." Dib commented, eyes widening as he realized his mistake.

"THERE'S SOMETHING!" Gaz screamed even louder, kicking him even harder.

"OH GOD WHY?!" Dib screamed, jumping up and attempting to run from his terrifying Sister.

* * *

 **I like this chapter. I don't know why, (and I LOVE the Tallest!) but I had fun writing Red and Purple screaming their lungs out. Anyways, I wanted to write more excruciating pain for Dib, but I think I had enough torture for... Oh right. The end. How did I forget. DON'T WORRY, ALL YOU DIB FANS OUT THERE! SOME GREAT IS GONNA HAPPENED NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH A HIDDEN AGENDA FOR DIB. ALSO THERE WILL BE TWO NEW OC'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I love including my characters. BUT ANYWAYS! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review, it really motivates me to keep working on this Story, I do want to thank Zimsmostloyalservant and Invader Johnny for their constant reviews, both of you make excellent Stories and I also want to thank anybody who HAS left a review on this Story. Like I said, it really helps. Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed this Chapter, and I'll see you in the next. Have a good day, everybody!**

 **P.S. OH MY, I FORGOT TO MENTION STORM'S EYE COLOUR! I've always been a fan of the Iridescent colour-scheme of bubbles and such always fascinated me. The way the Rainbow-like colour moves and such. I just had to include a Rainbow somewhere dealing with Storm, since Storm's Proper name is actually Rainbow Storm. Just felt like I had to mention that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **P.P.S. This edit is after I already posted that Chapter. I forgot to mention that I am currently looking for a Beta Reader, and I have absolutely no Idea how to ask for one. So if anybody is interested, please please please! Send me a PM. It would really be appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. I'd just like to say this chapter is unfinished, there's much more to be said in this, I've lost my current train of thought for this story. NO I AM NOT QUITTING, LORD NO I LOVE THIS STORY TOO MUCH! I am going to rewrite this chapter probably and definitely make it longer, more detail. I just wanted to get it out there for now, just so you know I haven't abandoned y'all or this story. So yeah, unfinished chapter, life's bull, the usual sob story or something. Had a lot going on in my life these past couple months and haven't been able to write. Anyways, here's the unfinished chapter ten of this story, I WILL update it as soon as I finish rewriting and replotting this chapter. Thanks to all your favourites, follows and reviews, it's all so greatly appreciated. Enjoy what's made of this chapter, and I hope you all have a good day. (Or night!) -IsraBrine**

* * *

The next few days in the base went quite slowly. Zim and Storm usually spent most of their time in the planning room, perfecting most of their strategies to take over the United States and the rest of the world. Zim told Storm that he wanted to do this right, not just 'sending a mass invasion force,' like the Humans would like to believe.

"My Tallest, are you sure you'd like to do this?" Zim asked, as they were going over the final details of the plan with Red and Purple, the Guards, the Scientists, Professor Membrane and his children, for whatever reason.

"For the last time, Zim. Yes! I did this kind of thing when I interviewed Membrane over there under the alias, John S. Irk!" Storm replied, annoyed with saying it for the literal hundredth time.

"But are you sure?" Zim asked again, prompting Storm to slam a hand to his forehead.

"What are you smiling about?" Gaz asked Dib, who was smiling a lot more than usual. In fact, this was his biggest smile he had ever put on in his lifetime.

"Cause I got a surprise." Dib replied, not taking his eyes off of Zim and the two entrances to the Conference Room.

"Last time you had a surprise, I tasted only Pork for a week and was tested on by Dad." Gaz said, shuddering at the memory.

"Don't worry, Gaz. This time, is for the better. They should be arriving any moment now."

"They? Who the hell is th-" She was cut-off by both entrance door being blown off their hinges, prompting the Irkens and Humans in the room to look on in surprise. Zim and Storm drew their own blasters while the guards in the room aimed their own into the smoke. Suddenly, from out of the smoke came multiple syringes that seemed to be Tranquilizer Darts, hitting each Irken, Zim and Storm included.

"Irkens down! I repeat, Irkens down! Felix, grab the Membranes! I'll get the Scientists!" Came a voice from the smoke in the right doorway.

"You got it, Ryan!" Came a second voice, from the other doorway.

Two agents walked in, moving to their respective group of people. Each one was dressed in black Spec Ops gear with the Swollen Eyeball Network Logo on their shoulders and on the top left of their Uniform.

"Professor Membrane, your son, Agent Mothman requested a quick airlift out of here. Our only orders were to subdue the Irkens and rescue the Humans. Please, take your children and follow me. Mothman, I am SEN Special Forces Agent Felix Waterschlick, my Partner over there is Special Forces Agent Ryan Jackson. Please, follow me."

"Felix, there's a TON of cool tech in here. Maybe I'll just-"

"NO! We're here for a job, not the tech. Let's get the humans and go!" Felix yelled, escorting the Membranes out of the room.

"Of course. Always the job, never the cool shit. Thanks, Felix." Ryan sighed, holstering his gun. "Alright, all of you, follow me!" he yelled to the Scientists, who quickly trailed him out of the room, leaving all the Irkens alone and unconscious.

* * *

"How the hell did these primitive Earth-Tranquilizers work on our SUPERIOR bodies?" Zim yelled, after watching the security camera footage of the rescue for the fourth time.

"It was the Swollen Eyeball. That password Dib gave you was probably some kind of emergency access code, not his login." Storm replied, examining a syringe.

"We need to get those Earth-monkeys back. Without them, our knowledge on Earth research is useless!" Zim exclaimed, slamming his hand on the Ziminite Table in front of him, the table denting and reforming, good as new.

"Don't worry, Zim. This is a minor setback. We'll get the humans back and as soon as we 'Rescue' them, we can set the plan in action." Storm tried soothing the enraged Irken.

"Now I'm worried about how much they know of our plans! They knew exactly where we were at that exact time. Computer! Scan for any foreign signatures on the base's network." he ordered.

"Quick Scan complete. No foreign signatures detected." the computer replied at once.

"Check again! Run a full scan! I want no data left unchecked. If they have a bug, it could ruin everything!" Zim yelled, Purple shrinking back a bit.

"Zim." Red called, holding up a doughnut. "Here. You look like you need it." he said, handing Zim the doughnut.

"Thanks." Zim simply replied, chomping down the doughnut in one bite.

"Zim, we need a plan. You've got four Royal Elites at your disposal along with me. I'm sure Red and Purple wouldn't mind helping out, would they?" Storm said, looking over to the two Advisors.

"Pfft. Of course we can. We were Tallests. We received all the training you did, Storm."

"Even though we never used any of it!" Purple chimed in, mouth full of doughnuts and other snacks.

"That's eight of us. Good enough for an Irken Squad. I'd like ten. My Tallest, are Invaders Tenn and Skoodge available near Earth?" Zim asked, bringing up a map of the SEN Headquarters.

"I can summon them. Give me a moment." Storm replied, his PAK making a whirring sound. "There. They have been told to come to these coordinates as soon as they can. I'd expect them within the hour. They were quite close."

Zim's antennae perked up to the sound of beeping and lasers being fired from a corner in the room. He looked over to see none other than Gaz, sitting down, eyes focused on her Gameslave. There were several Poop! Energy Drink™ cans laying around her.

"Gaz? What are you still doing here?" Storm questioned, brushing back his antennae.

Gaz just shrugged, her Gameslave saying 'You Win!' as she closed it, and put it in her pocket.

"Aren't you supposed to be rescued? Shouldn't you be with your family?" Red asked, genuinely confused.

"It's better here. Dib is annoying and Dad is just stupid." Gaz replied simply.

"I- Okay then." Purple said, sitting down.

"Well Zim, what are you going to do when we recapture the Humans?" Storm asked, turning back to Zim.

"Well, the Dib-shit will be imprisoned, and Membrane and the Scientists will continue to work for the Almighty Zim!"

"Heh, I like that. Dib-shit." Gaz laughed, leaving the room.

"Did she just..?" Red trailed off, confused even more.

"I think she..?" Zim replied, also trailing off.

"She just smiled AND laughed. That's not normal!" Storm exclaimed, squeezing a ball of Ziminite. "Man, this is a good stress ball!"

"Yes, the Ziminite is great, just like the Mighty Zim!" Zim exclaimed, jumping on the table, beaming like a maniac.

"Red, Purple. I'm thinking of retrofitting the Massive with Ziminite. What do you-" Storm's PAK beeped. "Oh, they're here. Zim, Skoodge and Tenn are here. Let's go greet them."

"Yes, my Tallest. Let's head to the hangar and brief them on the mission."

* * *

"Thanks for the rescue, guys!" Dib exclaimed, talking to Ryan and Felix in an armoured truck.

"No problem, Mothman. Darkbootie wanted to apologize for not believing you about Zim. Once we sent him the Camera Footage we got from the base, he nearly fell over." Felix replied, taking off his NVG from his head.

"Say, Mothman. Where is your sister? She was rescued too, wasn't she?" Ryan asked, Dib's eyes shooting wide open.

"Gaz? Gaz! GAZ!" Dib yelled, freaking out. "Shit, we left her at the base! Oh god, I can't imagine what Zim's doing to her right now! We have to go back!"

"Mothman, sit the hell down. We can't go back right now. Zim will be ready. We'll get her back. I promise you." Ryan soothed him, strapping him back in his seat. "Remember. We're the division of the SEN that are actually full-time professionals, bounty-hunters on the side." Ryan said, almost robotically, handing Dib a business card. "Sorry, force of habit."

"I'm just so terrified for my sister. What could Zim be doing to her now?" Dib wondered out loud.

* * *

Zim and Gaz were staring at each other, locked in a battle of wits and bluffing. Zim slammed his hands down on the felted table in front of him, laying his cards for all to see. "Flush." he said simply.

Gaz looked forlorn in defeat before placing her cards gently on the table, flipping them all with one hand, smirking evilly at Zim. "Royal Flush." Gaz replied, grabbing the massive pile of chips in the middle of the Poker Table.

"Finally, that's over!" Storm said, standing up.

"What on Irk was that stupid game for, anyways?" Invader Tenn asked, repeatedly punching the Ziminite block in front of him.

"It's a card game, It's literally a exact copy of Superior Irken Poker, just with slightly changed terms." Storm replied, taking a sip of Irken Soda.

"Zim, I still can't get over the fact that you're so Tall!" Skoodge exclaimed. "You used to be even shorter than me!"

"Yes, yes. I am amazing, aren't I?" Zim said, looking around at the looks of annoyance from the Irkens around him. "What? What did Zim do wrong?"

"Egotistical little prick." Tenn muttered, smirking.

"Pfft!" Storm snickered, covering his mouth.

"Hey!" Purple yelled, everyone turning to look at the former Tallest. "Zim, what's the plan? You said we were gonna brief these two." he said, motioning to Tenn and Skoodge, shoving another doughnut into his mouth.

"Yeah, Zim. What's the plan? We barging in or going stealth?" Storm asked, standing up.

"Hmm, barging in would be fun, but going in stealthily we'd be able to…" he trailed off. "I say we go in loud." Zim said, raising his arm up.

"You sure, Zim?" Storm asked, not really caring either way. "I mean, we do have Irken weaponry and all, but-"

"Fine, fine. We'll go quiet." Zim interrupted, waving the subject off. "Gaz-beast, do you want in on this plan?" Zim asked, surprising both Gaz and Storm.

"Zim, I've got nothing against Gaz, but are you sure you'd want to bring her? If we want to just get in and get out with the prisoners, a human would just slow us down." Storm said, cringing under the glare that Gaz shot at him.

"Yeah, Zim, I'll go. Just to spite that idiot." Gaz replied, pointing at Storm.

Tenn instantly jumped in in between Gaz and Storm. "How DARE you treat the Tallest with such disrespect!?" Tenn yelled, PAK legs lifting her off the ground.

"Invader Tenn," Storm warned. "I know you're just defending my Title, but be careful. This girl is not to be messed with." Storm said, wincing as he touched his lower back from where she elbowed him the week before.

Tenn just narrowed her eyes at Gaz even further. "Watch yourself, Human. I am a mighty Irken Invader! Your glare do not scare-" she was cut-off by being sprayed but a mist of Poop Cola. "AAGGGHHHH!" Tenn screamed, running out of the room.

"The Tallest warned you!" Zim called after her. He motioned to Skoodge. "Skoodge, bring some healing gel to her, would you?" he said, handing the short Irken a bottle of Healing Gel.

Skoodge saluted faster than any Irken could ever salute. "Yes, Sir! Zim, Sir, Zim!" he said, running off toward where Tenn ran screaming.

"Storm, did you give him his Invader Status back? When you first unbanished me, he was a service-drone. What happened?" Zim asked, turning to The Tallest.

"As stupid as he can be, he did conquer Blorch after all. I thought he could be a valuable asset to this mission." He explained, a beep coming from his PAK. "Hmm? What's this? A message from the Control Brains!?"

A beep came from Zim's PAK as well. "Huh? Me too?"

"Dear Invader Zim and Tallest Storm. Return to Irk as convenience allows. Blah blah blah, Zim must return for evaluation." Storm read mindlessly. Zim just stood there in shock.

"Hey Zim, you alright?" Red questioned, walking up to the taller Irken. "Hello? Invader Zim? Advisor Red to Invader Zim, do you copy? Or make any brain function at all?"

"Red. Purple." Zim said, still in shock. "You two are in charge of reclaiming the Humans from the Swollen Eyeball Network. Any extra Humans not killed bring back for assimilation. Especially those two agents. The Tallest and I must return now." Zim explained simply.

"Zim? What are you talking about?" Purple questioned, setting down his bag of crisps. "Invader Zim, answer us Advisors!"

"Purp, calm down," Storm advised. "You're not speaking to just an Invader anymore."

"Wait, you mean..?" Red trailed off understanding his meaning.

"Yep. Zim has now become a Taller. Once he receives Tallest Training, he shall reign over the Irken Empire by my side, just as you two did." Storm explained. He looked over to Gaz, who strangely had a confused expression. "A Taller, Gaz, is a Tallest-in-Training."

"Dib is gonna piss himself when he finds out about this." Gaz said, smirking.

"Come on, Zim. Best not keep the Brains waiting, eh?" Storm said, resting his hand on Zim's right shoulder.

Zim just nodded, following Storm towards the Hangar.

"Come on, Purp." Red said seriously. "You heard the Taller. Let's get his Humans back."

"You're actually gonna listen to him?" Purple said, surprised.

"You saw what he almost did to me. Zim isn't so small and defective as he used to be. Sure, his PAK still labels him as Defective, but he seems to not have his annoying tendencies." Red said, sitting down and holding his head in his hands. "Irk, I feel terrible. The Irken we tried to kill so many times is about to become Tallest, and he spared my life. You know the rules of Irken Debt. I gotta respect that."

"Well, that's stupid." Purple said simply. "Anyways, we need a plan. We just lost two of our squad members. I- hey what's this?" Purple cut himself off, picking up a business card off the ground. "Well, isn't this something."

"What is it, Purp?" Red asked, standing up to look at the card.

"Turns out those two SEN Agents are bounty hunters on the side. Whaddya say we, recruit them?" Purple asked, snickering at the foolishness of the Humans.

"Sounds like fun. I've got an idea. Follow me." Red said, also snickering.

* * *

"So, Taller Zim. How's it feel?" Storm asked, once in the safety of Storm's transport pod with his guards.

"You mean about how I'm probably about to lose the one mission I've been working on for five Earth years just to become Tallest? Pretty good, actually." Zim replied, not looking up.

"Zim, you alright? I thought you'd be more excited. I mean, look! You're about to become one of the Tallest to rule with the only Irken that EVER took you seriously. Surely I get some credit for that?" Storm said, playfully punching Zim in the arm.

"Hmm. You are correct in that assumption. You are the only Irken besides Skoodge that ever took Zim somewhat seriously...I guess." Zim mumbled, still not looking at Storm.

"Never seen you like this, Zim. Cheer up! Surely the COntrol Brains will allow you to continue your mission on Earth. They may even consider it your Tallest Training." Storm reasoned.

"Taller Zim." a Guard spoke up. "If it may help, I have extra Irken headache solution, if you'd like to use it."

"No, The Almighty Zim needs none of your Superior yet Inferior Irken Medicine. Zim has his own." He said, spreading his own solution across his forehead.

"Blabble, no one wants your Headache Solution. It doesn't work, and it just makes everything worse." Storm said, grabbing the vial of solution and throwing it into the airlock. "Also, guards, Seize Blabble!" Storm yelled, the three other guards grabbing on to the fourth guard.

"Stupid Meekrob Assassin. You think we wouldn't notice you?" Zim asked, smirking devilishly.

"I- How? How did you know?" Blabble asked, still not taking off the disguise.

"Well, for one, you've got WAY too much chest armour for an Irken. The one weak-spot of the Meekrob. Also, that vial looked NOTHING like an Irken Headache Solution. It was too green." Zim explained, ripping off the chest armour, showing the glowing underbelly of the Meekrob Assassin.

"How can it be too green? It was seventy-five red, one-hundred-fifty-four green!" The Assassin yelled, finally changing back to a Meekrob form, the three guards holding him chuckling.

"HAHAHAHA! You FOOL! IT'S SEVENTY-SIX RED AND ONE-HUNDRED-FIFTY-THREE GREEN!" Zim screamed, the other Irkens going quiet and cringing at the volume of his laughter.

"Zim, take care of this pest." Storm said simply, sitting down.

"Gladly." He pulled out a Standard-Issue Irken Invader Blaster Pistol from the holster on his side. "Goodbye, Meekrob scum." He said, pulling the trigger sending a wave of energy straight into the Meekrob's chest, yet he didn't explode like they normally do.

The Meekrob chuckled. "Heheh, you didn't think I wouldn't come prepared, did you?" A Meekrob Blaster shot forward, hitting Zim directly in the right-shoulder.

"AHH! THE PAIN!" Zim screeched, falling on the floor.

"You dirty Meekrob bastard." Storm growled menacingly, ripping the blaster out of the Meekrob's hand. He motioned to the Pilot. Take us to the Massive. I will let the Control Brains know of this little, Interruption." He said, punching the Meekrob in the face for emphasis. "I'm gonna have fun experimenting on you. Every one of your pain-receptors will be screaming out in unimaginable pain. Do you understand?" Storm asked vilely, almost matching Gaz in intensity. The Meekrob looked indifferent while the guards holding said Meekrob looked horrified. Storm was a lovable Tallest, and nobody ever really saw this side of him.

"THE PAIN IN MY SUPERIOR IRKEN BODY! OH THE PAIN!" Zim continued to scream.

"You see that?" Storm asked the Assassin, pointing at Zim. "That's what a tickle will feel like." Storm said, as they landed on the Massive.

The doors opened, and immediately four Irken Prisoner Escorts seized the Meekrob while five Irken Medics began working on Zim's shoulder as they carried him to the Medbay, Zim yelling obscenities and uttering screams of pain all the way.

That's when Storm noticed something strange, INSIDE the Meekrob. "Aw, for the love of Irk, EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Storm yelled and the Meekrob was release and he turned to face the Tallest and wink, as he blew up into a million pieces, blasting a huge hole in the side of the Massive. "Grab onto something! I don't want to lose any more Irkens!" Storm yelled, pulling a piece of Ziminite from his pocket, the one he was squeezing earlier. "Zim, I hope to Irk this stuff works." He mumbled to himself, stretching the ball into a square plate about the size of Dib's head. "Here goes nothing!" he yelled, dropping the Ziminite to the gaping hole in the ship.

The Ziminite instantly reacted, quickly Expanding and growing itself to fit the huge hole in the Ship, attaching itself to wires and the floor in the Massive, quickly and effectively sealing the hole. Irkens cheered as they surrounded the Tallest, cheering and thanking Storm for his quick thinking.

"Hey, don't thank me. Thank Taller Zim. He's the one that created that material." Storm said, the cheers instantly stopping.

"Wait, the same Zim that ruined Operation Impending Doom I and was exiled at the start of OID II?" A random Irken soldier questioned. "The Defective one?"

Storm cringed at the word. "Yes… The Defective Zim. Taller Zim has created the material that saved our lives. Be grateful." Storm said slowly, eyeing each Irken's reactions.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ryan, you sure this is the right place? We've been here for HOURS!" Felix cried, sitting down.

"Yes, Felix. The caller specifically stated at this alleyway behind Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Also," Ryan replied, turning towards Felix, who was rubbing his 'burning' feet. "It's only been fifteen minutes, you imbecile."

"Why are we even here? Aren't we supposed to protecting that Dib idiot and his even more idiotic Father?" Felix asked, standing up.

Ryan just smiled at him smugly. "Five million Credits." he said simply.

Felix's eyes widened. "F-five mill each?" he stuttered.

"Yes, five million each, and more if you're successful." A voice said above them.

"There you are. What can the best Bounty Hunters in the World, do for you?" Ryan asked, looking up towards the voice, eyes widening as he saw who was standing, or _hovering_ rather, there. "Ah, shit."

"Hello." Purple said, floating down to where the two humans stood warily. "Glad you showed up. We've got quite the job for you." he said, snickering.

"Why would we do anything for bloodthirsty Irke-" Ryan started, getting cut off by Felix slapping him.

"Five million and more, Ryan! It's not that hard!" he whispered, recoiling from the glare Ryan gave him.

"Jackson, just do the job for us, and you both get ten million, and maybe something more." Red said, also snickering.

Ryan gave him a death glare, but held his tongue.

"What's the job?" Felix spoke up.

"Here's the easy part. Remember those scientists you took from us? We want them back." Red explained, turning to Felix.

"The stupid kid, too." Purple added.

Ryan and Felix instantly shared a look, both smiling. "Make it twenty-five million each, and we'll consider it."

Red and Purple broke out in laughter. "Y-you'll consider it!? Irk, you Bounty Hunters really care about your money, don't you?" Red said, between laughs.

"We'll give you fifty million if you just do it!" Purple said, almost screaming in laughter.

Felix fainted upon hearing that while Ryan just stared at them in shock. "Fifty million? We'll-"

"Or how about this, Fifty million for each scientist safely returned to us." Red said, cutting him off. "Should add up to a total of about-"

"Nope, nope. Don't tell us, you're gonna give me a heart attack." Ryan cut him off. "We'll bring you the kid and the Scientists, no problem."

"Perfect." Red said, finally calmed from his laughter.

* * *

Storm walked into the Medical Bay where Zim's cries of agony reached his ears instantly. He walked up to his Personal Medical Room where he sent the medics with Zim.

"FOR THE LOVE OF IRK! WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH!?" Zim cried out, smacking another Nurse in the face, adding to the pile of unconscious Nurses in the corner of the room.

"My Tallest." The surgeon stopped working on Zim to bow to Storm.

Storm instantly smacked the semi-tall Irken. "Don't stop working on him! It was a Meekrob Anti-Irken Blaster! If you even let him off for one second, more of his body will decompose. Do you have him hooked up to a regeneration cell?" he asked, walking closer to the table.

"Yes, my Tallest." A Nurse answered. "We put him on as soon as we got him in here."

"Good. Can't let Zim die on his big day." Storm said, pulling a syringe out of his pocket.

"My Tallest, may I ask what exactly that is?" the Nurse asked, looking at the blackish-blue liquid contained within.

"It's to help combat the virus implanted by the Meekrob Blaster. Tallest-issue only." Storm replied, approaching Zim, who had calmed down in the presence of Storm. "How're you feeling, Zim?" Storm asked, positioning the needle next to his neck.

Zim looked up, pain evident in his eyes. "I am fine, my Tallest. I trust the Ziminite fulfilled it's purpose well enough?" Zim asked, wincing despite his answer.

"Well, you saved The Massive, and several Irken lives. I'd bet all them are rethinking all the times they made fun of you or pushed you out of the way."

"I would hope so, my Tallest, after all, I am the-" Storm jammed the needle into Zim neck before he had time to yell. Zim was unconscious instantly.

Storm backed up, crushing the empty vial in his hands, putting the pieces back into his pocket.

"Can't have a curious Irken finding those pieces, can we?" Storm said, chuckling at the nurse who stiffened upon his words. "After all, if the serum was, say, mass-produced, that would spell doom for the empire, just like Zim could've, had I not intervened when commanded by the Brains." Storm said, staring at the one non-Ziminite wall in the Medical Room.

"Uh, my Tallest? What are you doing?" The Surgeon questioned.

"Breaking the fourth wall." He said, punching down the wall, allowing the Ziminite to replace the broken wall. "You wouldn't understand them, Doctor."

"Them? What do you mean, 'Them'?" The Surgeon asked, even more confused.

"I want Zim delivered to me as soon as he wakes up!" Storm said, laughing as he exited the room.

"Breaking the fourth wall? Them? Sometimes, that Tallest makes even less sense than Red and Purple." The Surgeon commented, returning back to Zim.

 **(LINE)**

"Wonder what the Control Brains want?" A Neon-Blue-eyed Invader asked his partner.

"Your guess is as good as mine." His green-eyed partner replied.

As the two approached the guard in front of the entrance to the Control Brains' chamber, the guard's face lit up in recognition. "Ah, I was informed you two would be showing up! Greetings Invader Photon and Invader Vanguard. You may go on right in." he said, opening the door for the duo.

As the two entered the Chamber, the Brains were clearly agitated.

"Photon!" The Left Brain exclaimed.

"Vanguard." the Right boomed.

"You are being reassigned." The Central Brain finished.

"To what?" Photon asked.

"We have reason to believe that Tallest Storm has been corrupted." The Left informed.

"Your job is to monitor He and Invader Zim's progress through the next Earthen year. All earthen data has been downloaded automatically into both of your PAKs." The Right explained.

"Any information, you report back to us. We've informed Tallest Storm that you two will be joining them as, 'Extra Muscle', so to speak." The Central Brain finished again.

" **Do not fail us, Invaders**!" The three Brains exclaimed unanimously.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is just a short filler I guess to add a bit of extra bits to this and to introduce ANOTHER two characters. If you've read any of my other Story here, (The Titanfall one) Yes, Invaders Photon and Vanguard are based off of Volt Photon and Rebel Vanguard from that story respectively. Sorry I haven't really been active, writers block and school have been quite the problem keeping me from writing, so sorry! I promise I'll do what i can for the next chapters. (SHAMELESS PLUG) If any of you care to do so, please read my other Story, Like a Strike of Lightning, It's not where Storm, Volt and Rebel originated, but it's the First Published Story with those Characters. Maybe a few more reviews and views will inspire my Co-writer to finish the next chapter of that story. With that Shameless Plug out of the way, hope y'all enjoyed this. Laterz!**

 **PS! If Storm's 4th wall break bothered anybody, i do apologize, it wasn't my best implemented break but i thought it made for a funny joke and Storm's overall stupidity. Okay bai!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Spy on the TALLEST!? That's insane! Volt, why would-"

"Shh, Vanguard, you never know who could be listening." not turning around from the Pilot's seat in the 4-man Cruiser.

"Damn, you're right. _Photon_ ," he corrected, drawing out the name as if it were new to him. "Why would the Control Brains tell us to do this?"

"I dunno, Rebel."

"Hey! You just said-"

"I know, I know." he laughed, turning the ship to autopilot so he could turn and face Vanguard. "I hacked into the ship's computer and had it send a signal to the Control Brains that we were heading into a Nebula before we even left."

"Wouldn't they know that it was fake if you sent it before we left?" he asked, terrified that he'd be deactivated.

"No, you idiot." Photon replied, smacking him upside the head. "I had it set to automatically send about an hour after we left!"

"Oh. Well, Mister Elite Scientist and Invader, _AND_ apparently Elite Hacker, Volt Photon, everybody! Let's all just give him a round of Irkdamn applause." He said jokingly, clapping his hands together.

"Mister clappy over there, Rebel Vanguard, Royal Guard recently 'Demoted' to Invader." Volt replied, using air quotes on the word 'Demoted'.

"I was perfectly fine being a guard, but NOOOO!" he yelled, crossing his arms. "I had to go and be 'Reassigned' as an Invader!"

" **INCOMING TRANSMISSION!** " The ship beeped loudly, causing both Invaders to jump. The duo hopped into the front seats of the Cruiser.

A screen dropped down, showing Tallest Storm and the newly assigned Taller Zim.

"Hello, new servants! No doubt you've been assigned to me because I am AMAZING!" Zim screeched, Storm clamping a hand down on his mouth.

"Excuse him, he's a bit of an idiot." Storm said, smacking Zim with his other hand. "Anyways, we've called to let you know that you're approaching the Massive's Area. Currently, we're on our way back to Earth and we thought we might as well pick up the new workers. Names?" He asked, waving to a technician, presumably to heat up the tractor beam.

"Invaders Photon and Vanguard, at your service, my Tallest." Volt replied, bowing as Rebel did the same.

"Wait, I recognize..." Storm started but trailed off. "Ah, nevermind. We'll talk in private once you get up here. See ya then." With that, Storm abruptly cut the transmission.

"Do you think he remembers?" Rebel asked his counterpart.

"I don't know, but-"

Before Volt could finish his thoughts, the ship rattled, signifying the Tractor Beam lock on. The duo stared at the approaching Massive, wondering what in the hell they were just placed into.

* * *

"Mmmm...snack…" Zim sighed as he chewed on some Irken jerky.

"See Zim, if you're not a total asshole, you get more jerky." Storm coaxed as if talking to a smeet.

"Mmmm, thanks my Tallest!" Zim said in a rather cute and sing-songy voice.

"Eugh, don't do that."

"My Tallest!" A drone called out as he entered the room. "The two new Invaders are here!"

"Send 'em in." Storm replied, waving a hand.

"And I said, yeah! These are bubbles, but this ain't no hot tub!" A voice was heard from the hallway as the doors opened.

"Um, Ew. Bob. That's terrible." Volt said as he walked in, Rebel following suit.

"My Tallest," Rebel suddenly rushed forward, bowing to the tall Irken.

"Tallest and Taller." Storm corrected. "Invader Zim has been, uh, promoted, I guess you could say."

"Really? Short-stack Zim? Laughing stock of the entire empire? That Zim?" Volt asked, not realizing Zim sitting down next to Storm.

Storm crossed his arms smirking as Rebel pointed out Volt's mistake.

"You dare call the Almighty Zim such ludicrous and foolish names!" Zim screeched, Storm dropping the smirk to cover his ears, as did everyone else in the room. "Such tomfoolery must be punished! Table-Drone Bob! Poke him in the eye." Zim whispered.

"Wait wha-" Volt started as a finger proceeded to poke him in the left eye. "Ow! What the-"

"Silence!" Zim yelled, as Storm's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Alright, alright. That's enough Zim. Photon," Storm turned to him. "Is your eye alright?"

"I'll live, my Tallest. All is fine." Volt replied, still rubbing his now-sore eye.

"Good. In around three hours, we will be taking a Transport Shuttle back to Earth. Photon, you are dismissed, I'd like to speak to Vanguard." Storm said, flicking his hand towards the door. "Skoodge, take 'em to his room."

"Yes, my Tallest!" Skoodge exclaimed, saluting, and grabbing Volt by the arm, practically dragging him out of the room.

"What did you want to talk to me about, my Tallest?" Rebel asked, moving closer to his platform.

"It has been brought to my attention that you didn't exactly want to become an Invader a few months ago. That true?" Storm asked, stepping down from the platform.

"N-no, my Tallest! I-I don't know what you're t-talking about!" Rebel stuttered, rubbing his antennae.

"Oi, Vanguard. Don't be so stressed. You were a Royal Guard, weren't you?" He asked, patting the slightly tall Irken on the head.

"Yes, my Tallest, but-"

"Then what could be the problem? I'd've had to come back to Irk at some point, right? Being near me-"

"My Tallest," Rebel said, cowering from his possible wrath. "That is not what I mean."

"Do tell. I won't be angry, like those shells-of-Irkens, Red and Purple." Storm swore.

"It's just the fact of being alone, I guess. As a Royal Guard, I always had a Partner. As soon as I was placed as an Invader, they forcibly ripped me from my post, INSTANTLY replaced me, and took me to the Control Brains who reprogrammed me."

"What about Volt?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Rebel whipped his head around to stare at Storm with bewilderment.

"What about Photon," Storm said, correcting himself. "Does he not count? You two were assigned as partners, as I've been told."

"Say what?" Rebel asked, looking even more surprised.

"Yep! Rebel, this'll be good for you, I promise." He held up on hand. "On Tallests' Honour, I swear." He turned to the Taller. "Zim, Be _Nice_ and take Vanguard here to his room." Storm said, smacking Zim upside the head.

"Yes, my Tallest." Zim murmured begrudgingly, grabbing Rebel's arm and practically dragging him out of the room.

* * *

"And that's the story of how I escaped death for the nine-thousandth-and-second time!" Skoodge exclaimed, to a Volt who was repeatedly slamming his head against the wall.

Volt stopped and looked up for a second before Rebel's flying body came in contact with his face.

"Skoodge, get outta here. I gotta talk to these two." Zim murmured, stepping out of the doorway for the tiny Irken. When Skoodge didn't move, obviously staring at Zim's increased height again, Zim's Taller's Instincts kicked in. "Did you not hear me, Irken? Clean your Irk-damned antennae! You are dismissed!" Zim yelled forcefully, a new menacing air about him.

"Yes, m-my Taller!" Skoodge exclaimed, stuttering. He promptly sprinted out of the room.

"Ugh. Sometimes, I can barely handle the shortstack anymore," Zim said quietly, sitting down on the bed. "At least you two are somewhat tall. Well," Zim said, cocking his head to one side. " _One_ of you, I guess."

Rebel looked down at Volt, hiding a smile. Volt promptly punched him in the side, aiming for the Squeedly-Spooch.

As Rebel doubled over in pain, Zim gave a small chuckle. "The small ones are always apparently the scariest. Save for Skoodge, of course. I was there before. Stupid and small. Whatever Storm did to me-" He cut himself off, realizing where he was. "Wait a minute!" Zim screeched, jumping up and pointing at the two other Irken in the room. "I remember why I stayed here! I don't trust you two, not one bit!" Zim yelled, hoisting Volt up by one antenna. "I don't care that the Control Brains assigned you here, I want you to stay away from me as much as you can!" Zim screamed uncontrollably, throwing Volt at Rebel, and running out of the room.

"Well," Volt started, rubbing his sore antenna. "That was, uh…" he trailed off, wincing in pain.

"Eventful." Rebel finished for him. "I really don't like that guy. If he ends up Tallest…" he trailed off, his face moving to one of realization.

"Oh, shit." Volt commented.

"No kidding." Rebel said, locking the door. "I think we gotta…"

"Not yet. Let's wait it out, get some more information."

"Good idea."

* * *

Storm watched Zim sprint down the hallway, still screaming about his distrust. Storm rolled his eyes and walked back into the throne room, signaling a Drone to close the door behind him. As he heard the familiar forty clicks of locks and seventeen beeps of electronic locks, along with blast doors sealing the room with a loud bang, he finally sank down into his chair, giving a long hard sigh of relief.

"Hey, are any of the others in here?" Storm asked a technician.

"No, my Tallest. Just you and your faithful-" the technician began.

Storm held up a shaking finger to silence him. "What did I say, about using the 'T' word, Barnes?" he whispered, voice shaking angrily. "I've had to fake niceness for the past few months. This may be the only break I get for the next Earthen year."

"I'm so sorry, my Tallest! Forgive me!" Barnes said out of pure fear.

"Wrong choice of words, bucko." Storm pushed a button on his chair, and a hilt of an Ancient Irken Cutlass rose at his side. He stood up, pulling the sword off of its stand and placed it against his side.

"No, no no no!" Barnes cried, standing up and attempting to run towards the door, failing as two guards grabbed him, hauling him back in front of Storm. "Storm, no, please! I won't happen again, I promise!"

Storm pulled two bottles of water out of his robe and held it out to Barnes. "One of these bottles holds Earthen water which will sear and burn your skin like Captain Latimorsel. The other is a clear Irken Cleaning Gel. Choose wisely." he explained, holding them closer to the horrified technician.

"Uhh, this one!" he said quickly, pointing to the bottle in Storm's left hand.

"Mmm! Good choice!" Storm said optimistically, unscrewing the caps from both bottles. "Yeah, that's definitely the correct choice!" he said, too optimistically, a menacingly insane smile creeping onto his face.

"Storm?" Another technician asked from his left. "Are you alright?"

Storm slowly turned his head, smile not fading, to the technician who spoke. "I'm perfectly fine." he assured, dumping the two bottles onto Barnes, who instantly broke into loud screams of agony. He stared at the Irken writing in pain. "Guards, let him sit for a bit then airlock him. I have no need for him any longer."

The guards promptly picked up Barnes, and dragged him off to the side, next to the Throne Room airlock.

Storm set his sword back on the stand. "Do not worry, Brisingr. You will have blood soon, I promise." he said as the sword retracted back into the floor. He looked up at the horrified Irkens around him. "I'm going steering us back to Earth. We have an Invasion to prepare for."

 **Ugh, sorry, more filler. I can't really think of much to say, but I think Imma have the invasion start soon. Hm? What? Oh, Storm's slight insanity reveal? Ah, no worries. I get- uh he gets like that sometimes.**

 **Anyways, I'm trying real hard to get my ideas out for the next few chapters, I want to have a 5000 word chapter up within the next 3 chapters. I promise I will do my best to make that happen. ANYWAYS, uh sorry for another long break between chapters, writer's block is HORRIBLE! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you in the next one. Happy reading!**

 **PS: So, yes. Storm is evil. Who woulda thought. I've got some ideas, but he may or may not turn against Zim and the empire when the time comes, I'm not too sure yet. and as for my mention on ZAGR eariier in some chapters, I don't think Imma do that, at least not on this story, I need to build my writing style a bit more before I try that.**

 **Another thing, I wanted to get y'alls opinion on this. I'm thinking about writing a small story on the past of Storm, get where his acting and insanity comes from, do some bits on his earlier adventures on earth and maybe have some mini bits of just random stupidity on Storm's part. Lemme know what you guys think, I'd love to hear from you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I guess first things first, I completely ran out of inspiration towards the end of this chapter. So I took a break from writing, kinda did my own thing, reading stories and playing video games. There may or may not be a section in the end that seems like a different writing style than the rest of the chapter, this is because i wrote that section just before posting this chapter, after an 8 month break. I guess sorry it took so long to post this, I hope y'all are enjoying this story. I don't know when the next chapter will be released, if the story goes on another hiatus, I will be sure to let y'all know. I guess without further ado, enjoy this 3000 word chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

"Hey, Red-eyes!" Ryan yelled from the back of Zim's compound back on Earth. "We got the scientists and the kid you wanted."

"Ryan, why are we at their base? For all we know they could trap us and suck out our brain juices!" Felix said frighteningly, almost dropping the two Quantum Storage Cubes that held the Scientists and Dib.

"Be careful with that, young man!" Membrane boomed from behind them. "My workers are not to be killed."

"Shut up, Felix. You're just paranoid." He turned to Membrane. "You're really okay with coming back to the Irkens willingly?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure that you realize all the possibilities of SCIENCE and advancements I could make through all the Irken technology!" Membrane explained, dramatically shouting the word 'science' and pointing a finger in the air. "Besides, Dib should be happy to be with his sister again." He added, obliviously.

"Well, alright then." he huffed, look around once more. "Red-eyes, where you at?"

Total silence was his answer.

"Red and Purple are...rather indisposed right now." Said a woman's voice suddenly, from the shadows. A purple-haired girl stepped out to meet them. She wore a long-sleeve, purple striped shirt with a dark shade of pink and purple striped sleeves. "How about you all come with me?" she asked, a small purple light flashing through her eyes.

"How about you mind your own business?" Felix said, forcing the Cubes into Membrane's hands. "Simple business deal. Move along."

She just laughed. "Oh? You thought that was a question?"

"Yeah, it was phrased like a damn question, Lady." He noticed and Irken PAK on her back and smirked. "Get out of here, before you regret it." Ryan said, pulling out his Tranquilizer Gun and switching off the safety.

"And just who do you think you are, tough guy?" the mysterious lady asked smirking, a slight, British-like accent noticeable.

"Your worst nightmare, Irken." As Ryan finished saying this, Felix was already behind her, disabling her disguise. He fired two shots, one Tranquilizing her body, and one electrifying the PAK. The Irken promptly flopped over, groaning in pain. "You really gotta remember to conceal that little backpack of yours." Holstering his Tranquilizer, he flipped over the unconscious Irken. "Let's see what you look like, hmm?"

The Irken had curled antennae and a tube attached to the left of her forehead. Upon lifting one of her eyelids, he found angry, midnight purple eyes staring at him.

"Ryan, I don't think she's-" The Irken jumped up, cutting Felix off, by kicking him directly in the forehead, and grabbing Ryan by the front of his collar.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, was it?" The Irken asked, pulling a Irken Rifle out of her PAK. "All I wanted, was to hold you hostage for the Tallest, but no! You had to-"

"Membrane! Release Dib!" Ryan shouted, cutting her off.

"Dib?" the Irken questioned, turning around as Membrane dropped the Cube that held Dib within.

When shape of Dib manifested, he came out screaming.

"-ever take me alive, Irken Scum!" he screamed, pulling the trigger on the Irken Stun Gun he was holding, firing the rods straight into the Irken holding Ryan.

The Irken let go of Ryan's collar and howled in agony as the electricity coursed through her body and PAK, and collapsed to the floor.

"What the..?" Dib asked aloud, rubbing his forehead. "How did I get…" He looked at the Irken on the ground, jumping at the sight. "Tak!? What!? How did she-"

"Calm down, big-head." Ryan said, patting him on the head and pushing him towards Membrane. "It's alright. You saved me. Nothing to be worried about now." He turned to his father. "Membrane, fill him in."

As Dib went to talk to his father, Felix came around the corner with two familiar Irkens.

"I thought I'd never see her again." Red commented.

"Who was that?" Felix asked, kicking her unconscious body.

"Tak." Dib and Red replied at the same time.

"She was an Invader that came to steal Zim's mission." Dib explained, brushing back his hair. "Before I found out she was an Invader, I actually had kind of a thing for her."  
"She was a Defective, like Zim." Red continued for him. "Never was an Invader, But she truly aspired to be. Zim ruined her Elite Examination apparently." Red picked up the shorter Irken's unconscious body. "Might as well bring her to Storm. He'll decide what to do with her."

"Whoa, wait. Hold on." Felix interrupted, pushing Ryan out of his way. "We got the Kid and Scientists, just like you asked."

"Wait, what!?" Dib yelled. "You betrayed the Swollen Eyeball? How dare you!"

"Where's our money?" Felix continued, ignoring him.

"You'll get it. I'm sure Zim and The Tallest might enjoy seeing the two people who helped them conquer the Earth." Red said, pushing a button on his suit, beaming the six of them to The Massive in orbit.

* * *

The Massive was orbiting around Earth with cloak-mode on, since Earthen Rockets and Satellites kept bumping into it. Storm and Volt were both looking out of the window of the bridge, staring at the round planet.

"Earth. It's been years since I looked upon you like this. Quite a beautiful planet, actually." Storm said, turning to Volt. "What do you think?"

Volt jumped at his words, losing his concentration. "Oh yes, my Tallest. I completely agree." He replied.

"Photon, Didn't I say to not call me that?" Storm said sternly, almost breaking due to earlier events.

"I apologize, Storm. It will not happen again." Volt said apologetically, bowing his head.

"See to it." Storm replied, softening his features. "Uh, Technician Loofy! How close are we to Earth?" he asked a nearby Technician.

"Approximately two Earthen weeks, Tallest Storm." Loofy replied, not looking up from his console.

"I'll let that slide." Storm laughed. "Good to see you Loofy, keep being funny. Volt!" He called, goofily running back to him.

"Yes, Storm?" Volt asked, saluting.

"Go have the Communications Officer contact Invaders Tenn and Skoodge. I need a status report on Zim's base."

"Yes, Sir!" Volt replied.

"Oh, and watch out for Gaz." Storm said, smirking.

"Watch out for what?" Volt said as he rammed into another being, spilling their drink. Volt turned to see a very angry-looking, purple-haired, female human, with purple flames and ghosts seemingly surrounding her.

"Not only was that the last soda, but it was the last of my favourite Irken soda." Gaz said through closed teeth. "You will pay in a nightmare realm from which there is no return!" she yelled, her voice echoing across The Massive.

Six figures appeared at the teleporter behind Gaz, the six instantly terrified of the small human.

"Gaz!? What are you doing here!?" Dib yelled.

The flames and ghosts instantly disappeared, Gaz giving her best death glare to the person who interrupted her doom. She looked up at Red.

"Why'd you bring my stupid-ass brother here? Everything was quiet enough with him gone." She asked, seemingly returning to normal.

"Taller Zim's orders. Speaking of which, where is he?" Red answered, turning to Storm.

"Behind you." Storm said simply.

Red turned to see Zim chewing on another piece of Irken Jerky.

"Hey there, Advisor Red. Want some Jerky?" Zim asked, not waiting for an answer as he threw a piece at Red's head, laughing.

Red ripped the meat-like substitute from his face angrily, staring down Zim, who just continued laughing.

"Zim, you don't have to do that every time you see Red." Storm said, smirking.

"I know, I know, Storm." Zim said, calming down. "But it's just so fun!" he said, flicking another piece of jerky onto Red's face.

"Understandable. But I feel Red needs a break from the jerky to the face." Storm replied, picking away the jerky from Red's face.

"Fine." Zim said, throwing the bag into a technician's face, who yelped in both surprise and pain. "So, why'd you bring the Dib-monkey to my amazing presence, Advisor?"

Red opened his mouth to speak but Ryan spoke up. "We were originally gonna bring him and the workers back to your base, but we got ambushed by this thing." he said, throwing the unconscious body of Tak in front of him.

"AAAGGHH!" A scream rang out, seemingly from Storm, who quickly recovered.

Everyone in the room just stared at the Tallest's outburst.

"What are you all looking at!?" Storm yelled, all the technicians returning swiftly to their work.

"Storm, what was that about?" Zim asked, seemingly worried.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Storm replied swiftly. "Throw her into a holding cell." He instructed a nearby guard. "Highest security we have. Somebody this dangerous shouldn't really be here."

"Yes, sir!" The guard replied, dragging Tak away.

"Throw the Dib-thing with her too!" Zim said quickly, earning a scared and annoyed expression from the human spoken of.

The guard nodded, grabbing Dib by his scythe-hair and dragging him along with Tak.

"I'll get you for this, ZIM!" Dib shouted as he was dragged away. "I'll get you! I swear to bigfoot I will kill y-" he was cut-off by the door closing in front of him.

"So!" Storm started after a long silence. "We're orbiting Earth, why don't we go find Volt so that we may speak to Invader Tenn for the ground operations, as I believe a connection has been made." he said, walking towards the communications room.

* * *

As they all entered the Communications Room, they found Volt repeatedly slamming is face into the console, yelling "Shut up, Skoodge!' everytime he did so. Skoodge was apparently talking on the other end about how he had survived Red and Purple's rule for the billionth time.

"Invader Photon." Storm said simply.

Volt looked up instantly, saluting. "My Tall- er, Storm, I have made contact with Zim's compound on Earth, as you commanded." Rubbing his eyes, he slammed a fist onto the console, yelling at Skoodge. "Shut up now! The Tallest is here! You shall show respect!" he commanded, Skoodge not seeming to listen as he continued speaking endlessly.

"Photon, you're on mute." Storm pointed out, snickering.

Volt looked up, shocked as he pressed the mute button. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" he screamed into the mic, with a volume that almost rivaled Zim's screeches.

Skoodge, shocked and scared by the sudden intrusion of voice from the comms, did a comical screaming flip, landing on his back. "Invader Photon! I thought i was just recording ANOTHER message to the Massive!" He exclaimed, getting up and rubbing his back.

"No, we blocked them after the forty-fifth message of that same thing." Volt replied, pulling down on his antennae.

"Oh…" Skoodge replied, sounding disappointed and sad.

"Invader Skoodge, this is Tallest Storm-eugh-speaking." Storm said into the mic, shuddering after speaking his name and title. "We will be arriving on the planet's surface in around three days. I would like you to take a group of Cadets and gather four or five random humans for the first phase of me and Zim's plan." He commanded, smiling wickedly. "Keep them in a holding cell until we arrive. I trust this shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes, my Tallest!" Skoodge replied, saluting as Storm's eye twitched. "I shall do so immediately. Anything else, my Tallest?"

Zim shoved a twitching Storm out of the way to get to the microphone. "Skoodge!" he yelled. "I need you to locate Invader Tenn and tell her to bring a pile of snacks from my special snack storage to the hangar. I am hungry and I require something other than what we have here on the Massive." he crossed his arms, noticing Storm raising a non-existent eyebrow. "My squeedly-spooch feels weird!" he yelled defensively, holding his left arm over his squeedly-spooch.

"Yes, sir, Zi-er, m-my Tall..er?" Skoodge said, stumbling over what to call Zim.

"That is all, Invader Skoodge." Storm said, calm once again. "Remember, we will arrive in three days. Fail and we will release the squid on you." With that, he promptly ended the call on a terrified Skoodge.

"That went smoothly." Zim said sarcastically, on the verge of breaking into laughter for no apparent reason while literally everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

* * *

"Alright, Dib! Plan time! What can I do to get out of this tiny cell, and on that ship to Earth?" Dib said to himself, and the purple bag next to him. "Of course I heard the transmission, this room is right underneath the Communications Room! So! First to get a keycard from the guard, outside the door. Time to use those persuasion skills from that one $5000 class I took a few years ago."

Wringing his hands together, he got us and walked two steps towards the front of his cell. Taking a deep breath, spreading his legs apart and arching his back slightly, he screamed towards the door of the room. "HEY, IRKEN SCUM! I GOT SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!" When the guard didn't even blink outside the door, he turned back towards his cell, scratching his head. "Either this room is really, really soundproof, or that guy is really good at ignoring people. I'm gonna try again." As he prepared his stance once again, he failed to notice the bag behind him empty, and purple eyes staring from right behind him. He opened his mouth to scream again, but a gloved hand was quickly shoved into his mouth, choking and silencing him.

"As smart as you are, you really are a proper idiot." A voice spoke in his ear, and before he knew it he was thrown fifteen feet and hit the back of the cell wall, his very angry cellmate slowly walking towards him. "This room is completely soundproof, and easily the most secure room on the Massive. We're in the Tallest's personal prisoner containment cell. Reserved for Assassins, deserters or anybody the Tallest deems a terrible menace. Locked by many different locks and fail-safes, including, but not limited to: DNA Scanners, Antenna Scanners, Eye-Scanners, Claw Scanners, Glove Tracker, Boot-Print Identifier, Kick-Force Meter, Elbow Shape Reader, Skin Texture Feeler, the list goes on and on really. You need to have all the Irken knowledge required to open one door. Hell, Red and Purple even installed a Saluting Scanner to open doors." Tak said, rubbing her head. "You really thought it'd be as simple as grabbing a keycard? After that, what was your plan? Jump onto a transport ship that has multiple lifeform scanners on-board and stow-away all the way back to Earth?" Easily picking Dib up by the collar, she lifted him to her face. "At any point did you think of what may happen if you were caught? How quickly you'd be killed?"

Dib stared at her in curiosity. "Why do you care if I'm killed?" he asked, pushing Tak away from him and dusting himself off.

"That right belongs solely to me." she replied, hate burning in her eyes. "I'd kill you now, if I didn't have to use you to escape. Now listen to me, Dib. I shall say this once. At any point, I find you no longer useful, or you decide to go against anything I say, I shall kill you on the spot, no matter the consequences." she explained, poking him in the chest to accentuate her point. "Do you understand me human?"

Dib thought about it, and against his better judgement, decided he had no other options. "Fine." He said, shaking her hand. "A temporary alliance." He searched her eyes for any inkling of a reaction, but found none. "I know you want revenge on Zim as much as you want to kill me, obviously. But if anything can get me out of here, even if it means I have to put my trust in an alien- er, Irken, then I'll do it."

"Good choice. Now, I can't have you messing up this escape plan, so I need you out of my way. Clear?"

"Crystal." Dib replied, pulling her hand off of his collar, once again searching her face for a reaction. Why he did so, he had no idea, but quickly wondered what she meant by, 'out of the way'.

"Good." She replied. "I'm not sorry."

"Wha-" he started, but was silenced by Tak punching him squarely in the face, and knocking him out instantaneously.

"That felt great. Now, to place you in this bag…"

* * *

"Minimoose? Minimoose!" Storm called, searching around for the small robot. "Minimoose, where are you?"

"Nyah!" Minimoose squeaked, appearing from behind a set of crates, startling Storm.

"Gah! What were you doing back there!? He exclaimed, flattening his antennae in anger. "I've been looking for you for hours!"

"Nyah!" Minimoose squeaked again, floating over to the tall Irken.

"You thought we were playing hide-and-seek!?" Storm exclaimed angrily. "Zim is nowhere to be found, and we have to be on the planet's surface within twenty-four hours!"

"Nyah!"

"I-what? He's in the control room?" Storm asked, slightly infuriated with himself for not checking.

"Nyah!" Minimoose confirmed, leading him in the direction of Zim.

"You best not be lying to me, Moose." Storm said darkly.

"Nyah!" Minimoose squeaked, sounding rather cocky.

"Pfft, destroy me instantly? I'd like to see you try." Storm laughed, abruptly stopping once Minimoose turned into a rather large laser cannon. "Uh, I take that back. Please do not kill me." Storm said calmly, raising his arms to his face, putting them down once Minimoose returned to normal.

"Nyah!" Minimoose squeaked again, pushing Storm towards the door to the Control Room.

"Onward indeed, small thing. Onward indeed." Storm replied, opening the door. "Zim! I'm told that you're in here, and you better have a good excuse as to-" he yelled, stomping into the room and cutting himself off as he noticed Zim holding a certain Irken Greatsword in his hand. "Well, a handle, at least." Storm reminded himself. "Zim, I see you've found my sword. Please place it back in the case and we shan't speak of this again, shall we?"

Zim's antennae flicked in surprise. "S-storm?" Zim stuttered, almost dropping the sword, only to receive a very low growl from Storm's throat. "Sorry, Storm. I got curious."

"Curious is an understatement." Storm said as-a-matter-of-factly. "How'd you manage to find the button?" he questioned, gesturing to the empty sword-stand Zim stood next to.

"I saw a small area that seemed to not be made of Ziminite, so I pushed it. Lo and behold, there's this beautiful piece of Ancient Irken Technology, hidden right underneath the floor!" Zim exclaimed, accidentally pushing a button on the side, engulfing the entire sword-and the entirety of the left side of Zim's face-in a beautiful, albeit terrifying Rainbow Flame. Zim screamed and dropped the sword, clanging to the floor and shutting off. He clutched the left side of his face tightly, screaming and writhing on the floor.

"Zim!" Storm yelled, rushing to Zim and throwing the sword back towards the stand, which promptly magnetized and sucked the sword back into the floor. "You idiot, what's wrong with you!?" He forced Zim's hands away from his face to see the damage. The entire left side of Zim's face was scorched black, wisps of rainbow-coloured smoke still rising from the burn. "Shit. I need a Medivac Drone, now!"


	14. IMPORTANT UPDATE )

**Hey Y'all. I know i haven't been active in like a year or so, sorry about that. I got caught up in the process of graduating school, meaning to get back to writing but could never get the motivation to bring google docs back up. so much has changed, i have a job now, no school, sounds like i have all this time to write. but no inspiration. I'm putting up this chapter as a quick goodbye, i guess. Story's done. Kerblam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nah im kidding. Super late April Fool's anyone?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This update (which will be replaced once the chapter goes up!)((YEs theres a chapter finally in the works)) is to say basically what i said just there. after rewatching some of the reveal teasers for the upcoming Enter The Florpus movie, i suddenly had an urge to return to writing this. It's going to be hard, and it may take a while(few months, if it really takes that long) i promise you another chapter will be coming soon, hopefully in the next like 6 months.**

 **Thanks for reading this y'all, sorry for pranking you, I'll see you later.**

 **Signed, IsraBrine.**

 **PS. if anybody has any question or anything, congratz on being back or whatever, feel free in PM me. im slowly trying to get back into the process of writing, and id love to talk to some of you. Thanks guys. Peace!**


End file.
